Little Bug Grissom
by K-Shandra
Summary: Started as Sara's birthday plans. Now Grissom is back in Vegas. Emotional GSR all the way.
1. Sara's birthday

Title: Sara's Birthday 2010

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, I'd let them have loads of fun.

Timeline: 14-16 September 2010 (Happy Birthday Sara)

Spoilers: None really, we know they're together.

Rating: NC 17 (please kids go read something else.)

Characters: Grissom, Sara and some mention of Nick, Greg and Catharine.

Beta: uh-uh not on this one.

Author notes: Fic written I one sitting, probably riddled with mistakes, oc, ooc (you get the picture)

Summary: What Sara wants and plans for her birthday.

Story Word Count: 2 282

Sara walked into Catharine's office at the start of shift. Handing in a request for leave. Catharine took it, reading the dates.

"Sara this is in two days, and you want two weeks!" Catharine exclaimed. Sara just nodded her head,

"Where are you… oh need I ask?" Catharine said looking at Sara's face.

"You miss him." Catharine stated. Sara just nodded her head.

"Have you made all the arrangements?"

"I've booked my flights I'll be back for shift on the 29th."

"Just go, I'll clear this with Ecklie."

"Uh Catharine… If Grissom phones you, please don't tell him, I wanted to surprise him." Catharine just nodded.

"When do you fly out?"

"I leave just after shift tomorrow morning, landing just after eight the morning on the 16th, Paris time. If there are no delays."

"That's a long flight"

"Yea, About fifteen hours worth."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks Cat."

"Yea, just tell him he owes me one, again."

"I will."

Tuesday morning directly after shift, Nick drove her to the airport.

"I was wondering when this would happen."

"What?"

"You leaving suddenly to see him. You know Greg is going to be sulking again with his best playmate gone."

Sara just smiled, "He'll manage, I'm sure… Did Catharine tell you?"

"Yes, she did. If he calls we are not to tell him."

"Thanks."

"Sara."

"Yeah."

"Be safe."

"I will, thanks Nick."

Sarah checked her luggage and boarded before they made the final call for her flight. Settling herself in her seat, she was pleased to learn her neighbouring passenger was an elderly lady, who seemed engrossed with her book. Making the two and a half hour flight pass without any great disturbances. The movie shown she had seen before, but re-watching it passed the time.

Two and a half hours later the plane touched down in Seattle, she had a two-hour stopover before her flight out to Paris. Grabbing her backpack she made her way to the bookstore, intending on finding something to read if she could not sleep. It would be a ten-hour stretch before she landed in Paris. Selecting a few magazines she paid for them and then had a light lunch, never having liked airline meals. She boarded her plane as soon as the first boarding calls were made, having checked in her bag.

The flight was long, the student sitting next to her tiring. She often wondered why people thought one funny, should you try to sleep during the day whilst flying. She had ended shift, and was bone tired by the time the plane landed in Paris. Getting off the plane her body shouted abuse, having now been awake for over 27 hours. Customs didn't take all that long to clear, her visa still being in tact from her last visit. She had made sure to keep it updated.

By mid morning Paris time she was finally standing in front of their apartment door. Unlocking it she was greeted by an over exuberant Bruno, demanding some attention. Taking some time to lavish attention on him, she closed and locked the door behind her, carrying her bag and backpack to the bedroom. Lately every time she returned, it seemed colder, somehow more distant… like it was not her home. Walking into the bedroom she placed her bag next to the bed. Opening her closet, she looked for something to sleep in. Before making her way to the bathroom to shower, having fished her toiletry bag out of her bag. Bruno followed her to the bathroom door, then lay down outside keeping watch. Sara being almost asleep on her feet, managed to shower and dress before drawing the drapes and slipping between the cool sheets. Reaching for his pillow, she pulled it closer, taking a deep breath before submitting herself to oblivion.

Grissom arrived home flustered. Sara had not answered her phone on his last call, and when he had contacted Catharine about it, she had said that Nick had taken her home, and that Sara had been tired. Phoning Nick, he confirmed this and said that he had turned off her phone, because she had needed some sleep. He had hoped that she would've called him back by now, but he had still not received a call, which caused him some concern. He did not like her staying in Vegas without him.

He checked his watch again, it was just before two meaning it was around 7am in Vegas. She would be coming off shift soon. They had planned a Skype session at four. He had wanted to see her on her birthday. They emailed daily, spoke twice a week and had hour long conversations via Skype on her off days… But he still missed her.

Unlocking the door he stepped inside. Surprised not to find Hank waiting for him, and for a moment had to think if he had not left the dog at the sitters'. Shaking his head, taking a deep breath preparing to release a sigh, thinking he would have to go and collect the dog now. A frown formed on his face causing him to tip his head, as he took another deep breath, then he smelt it again. Dropping his keys on the counter he walked towards the bedroom. His heart started pounding as he noted the shadows in the room, knowing he had drawn the drapes the morning. Stopping in the doorway, a feeling of elation overcame him as he drew the sight of her in. His eyes dropped to Hank, who lying with her on the bed, his head resting on his paws as he kept watch over her. Grissom just smiled and shook his head at the dog, her self proclaimed protector. His gauze moved back to her. Nearly stumbling over his feet, he made his way to the bedside. Hank lifted his head to look at him, following his movements, as if to say do not disturb her. She was fast asleep, knowing how the flights wore her down. He knew that she would be out for the next few hours still.

Turning he headed back to the kitchen, pulling out his phone he cancelled his evening meeting. Then made his way back to the bedroom, stripping all his outer clothes before calling Hank from the bed, closing him out of the bedroom. Then slipped into bed next to her. His heart once again pounding as his skin made contact with hers. Careful not to wake her he replaced his pillow, then wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her move, he was at first alarmed, but then felt her snuggle into him like she had done so many times before. Closing his eyes he soaked up the sensations as he breathed in her scent. Her breaths lulling him to sleep, drawing the any sense of discontent from him. He released a sigh as his mind cleared of everything but the feel of her next to him, in his arms. Holding her, he allowed himself to slip away, having sleep claim him as well.

A few hours later, he slowly regained consciousness. To the feel of her fingers drifting over his chest. A familiar scent filling his nostrils as his body responded almost instantaneous. Wanting to keep his eyes closed just a while longer, to soak up the attention. He heard her.

"Oh Gilbert." Sara crooned, slightly above a whisper. Had his body not already had been aroused it would have reacted to that, instantaneously. He knew that tone. Knew what it meant… she wanted him, almost as much as he wanted her.

Opening his eyes they locked with hers. Within seconds he found himself lost within their depths, as she closed the distance between them. The kiss was instantly passionate, as both poured their longing, their need into it. He rolled her onto her back, devouring her with every kiss, as his hands erratically ran across her body, pulling her closer. He wanted to melt into her.

"Oh god honey! It's been too long." Grissom panted. As they started puling at what little clothes there were separating them. he had barely moved to lavish attention on her breasts, before she moaned.

"Gilbert."

"Yes dear." He panted.

"I need you." She barely breathed.

"How." He groaned in reply.

"Deep, fast." Sara replied, the words barely recognizable. She drew up her legs, allowing for him to hook his arms under her knees. Pushing himself up, he positioned himself. Bracing his arms his palms resting on he mattress next to her shoulders he moved forward, pushing against her. Feeling her the heat of her, before looking into her eyes. Their gazes always locked as he entered her. The moment they became one meaning more to them, than the actual pleasure they both derived from the act. He heard her gasp as he sank home, her walls tight around him. It had been a while since their last time. The minute he hit home he pulled back again, pushing forward again, this time eliciting a groan from her. Placing her feet on his shoulders, he pushed her thighs to rest against her torso as he drove into her, again and again. Her hands gripping the sheets as he drove into her,

"Sara!"

"Yes."

"Sara!"

"Let go Gil."

"No… I'll… hurt you… too deep… too good…" He groaned between thrusts.

Sara moved her legs, whilst Grissom continued thrusting. She knew that he was loosing all sense of self. Their first time after having been separated, was always the hardest for him to maintain any sense of control. He would loose himself so completely in her body, the way he had on their first time. Planting her feet on the mattress she pushed up against him, closing her muscles around him. Knowing what to expect she pulled him closer as he started thrusting erratically, pushing his forearms under her, his hands gripping her shoulders. Dropping down again she wrapped her legs around him. Gripping him closer, her head lifted to place kisses on his shoulder as her body started tensing, straining against his. A keening sound built at the back of his throat, as he started rocking her, no longer thrusting. She knew he was waiting for her, trying to maintain some control. Her head fell back, her body arched against him as she tipped over. Her body gripping his, as his name escaped her lips, like a chant. Pushing down hard against her, a hoarse groan escaped his lips, as he pushed her into the mattress. His body started shaking from the force of his release.

Grissom bore his weight on shaky arms as he closed the distance between them. Kissing her between pants. Sara closed her arms around him, encouraging him to lie down. Moving slightly he rested his head on her chest, before lowering the rest of his weight onto her. Sara's fingers tangled in his hair. Together they lay entwined, settling their breathing. After a while he started moving, but her hand stilled him, kept him in place. She was not yet ready to break their physical contact. They lay like that for a while longer before Grissom once again pulled away again. This time Sara allowed him up, allowing him to pull her up after him. Pecking her on the lips, before pointing her to the bathroom. Pulling on his shorts before stripping the sheets. Remaking the bed with new ones. Once Sara was done, he took his turn in the bathroom, before joining her in the kitchen for coffee. Then leading her out onto the balcony to enjoy the sunset together.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck. "Happy birthday honey."

Sara looked at him puzzled at first.

"It's the 16th in the States,"

Smiling, she sipped her coffee. "I guess we missed our Skype date."

"I think we had good reason to."

"Yea."

"How long are you here for?" Grissom finally voiced the question most prominent on his mind, as she placed her coffee cup on the table.

"Two weeks." She answered, before gazing into the distance.

"What were you panning to do?" He pushed.

"I didn't plan much, other that seducing you." She turned her head, smiling back at him.

He returned the smile, pecking her lips. "You've been missing my body, haven't you?"

"Yes… Our conversations help… But I miss being held by you, loved by you." She replied looking into the distance again.

"Stay then, the others will understand." Grissom said tightening his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her neck.

"I can't, you know what happened last time."

"It's not for much longer. My time here is almost over."

"And then what do we do?" Sara asked, her body stiffening.

"We can find somewhere we can be together." Grissom replied, not sure if he was pleased with her response.

"Think about it, at least whilst you're here." He pushed on.

Sara's body relaxed as she leaned into him. Watching the last of the sunset.

"What would you like to do for your birthday?" He finally spoke up again.

"Just be here, with you."

"I have class in the morning."

"That's fine. I'll take Bruno to the park."

"Hank." Grissom insisted.

"Bruno." Sara replied, smiling.

"Are we starting that again?" Rubbing his chin against her neck, causing her to shudder.

"So did you like your surprise?"

"What surprise? "

Sara got all puffed up.

"Yes dear, I loved my surprise. Couldn't think of anything better I could have wished for coming home."

Sara smiled, reaching back locking her arms round him.

"How are the others?

Sara proceeded to tell him of the doings of the team, whilst daylight made way for the evening.

Okay a bit soppy for me, but hey I went with the muse. Or as in this case, the little devil on my left shoulder…


	2. Sara's return

Title: Sara's Return

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, I'd let them have loads of fun.

Timeline: September-October 2010

Spoilers: None, this is off the fly.

Rating: M for implied content.

Characters: Grissom, Sara, Nick, Greg, Catharine and anyone else I'd like to add.

Beta: This is so ooc it's not even funny, I wouldn't pain a beta with it.

Author notes: The fluffy bunny decided to have babies. And the cannon devil wants to fry them. This is so running away with me.

Summary: Sara returns from Paris.

Story Word Count: 1 703

* * *

It was early still, the sun not yet having risen, when he reached for her again. The last ten days had been heaven… holding her, loving her. Kissing her shoulder he wrapped himself around her, his body already highly aroused by her presence, it's nerves on end. She had not given him an answer, but he had already seen the agitation rise within her. He had spent every available moment with her, touching her, soaking up her presence, making love to her. But her restlessness had already returned. He knew, without asking, that she would be returning to Vegas. Wishing he could hang on to her, his insecurities were once again getting the better of him. The though that they were starting to come undone had started taking hold once again. The distance between them seemed too great lately, their coming together every time she visited, too desperate. He feared that she would find another, and break his heart all over again. The thought of her finding someone else, of leaving him, caused him to tighten his hold on her. He could never let her go. She was his, his one and only. He ran a possessive hand down her body. It was so beautiful. She grew more attractive with each passing year. His only regret being that they had not come together sooner, that they could have had more time together. His hand came to rest on her abdomen again. If only Natalie hadn't happened, if only she hadn't left, where would they have been now? Would Warrick still be alive? He felt her snuggling into him.

She would be returning to the others, he didn't like it, but he had no choice. Keeping her here would crush her, like it had the first time. Sara had an active mind needing constant stimulation, and sitting about all day didn't stimulate her in any way. And he was not distraction enough for her. A sigh escaped him, at the thought that he ever could have considered himself enough of a distraction. The first time they'd parted, he'd thought it only temporarily, and that as soon as the grant came through, they would be together again. But he'd since needed to reissue the proposal. He'd not even mentioned it to her, hoping that they would receive it soon enough. She had merely extended her contract with the lab, and they'd continued to keep in contact with one another. Their times together had grown very sporadic, but treasured none the less. He released another sigh as he felt her stir again, waking. Placing kisses on her shoulders, his hands started drifting over her body again. His intent was to wake her, to make love to her so slowly so tenderly, to show her what was in his heart.

Sara stirred from her sleep feeling Grissom's hands skim her body. Three days was all she had left, the last week and a half had been magic. They had talked, walked, shared meals and had made love for hours. Feeling his hands brushing her body, she knew what he was up to. Stretching like a lazy cat, she turned towards him. A smile on her face as she their eyes met.

"Good morning Gilbert, and what oh husband of mine are you up to?"

Grissom just smiled, before kissing her "Trying to convince my wife."

"Oh that sounds interesting… and just what are you trying to convince her of?"

"That her beautiful body needs some attention."

"Ah, but she knows that." Sara said reaching up to him. "Her body always needs attention from you, especially when your body is involved as well."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Grissom said pushing up her top, placing kisses on her abdomen and newly exposed skin. Working his way up as he removed her top.

It was slow and sensual, neither needing to rush. Their bodies joining effortlessly as together they rocked, deeply entwined. Both experiencing the intense sensations as they moved as one. The outcome not being as important as their journey there. There was no need for clawing, grabbing or the grinding of bodies. Theirs was a lovers' dance, two bodies harmoniously moving together, as they kissed, sighed and whispered sentiments to one another. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, they allowed for their souls to connect. Their release, softly grunted to one another.

Rolling them over, he settled her head on his shoulder. His hands, tracing patterns on her skin. Words were no longer required. Silently, their bodies had spoken for them.

"Stay, please." Grissom finally spoke up, a while later.

Sara rose up from the bed. "I can't."

"Why not?"' He demanded.

"What am I going to do here? there is nothing to keep me occupied. You have a little more than two months before you come out to Vegas for Xmas."

'We'll find you something to do." He insisted.

"I can't Grissom, I don't belong here." Sara returned.

"You belong with me." He stated

Sara shook her head. "Grissom, I don't belong in Paris." She stated. "This." She said waiving towards the window, "This is not me… I can barely speak the language, I despise the dressing up all the time. I just want to be somewhere where I can be me." Sara finished.

Grissom closed his eyes trying to block the pain. Understanding her reason, her motivation. Then shook his head. "And you belong in Vegas?'' he finally asked.

"No-yes." Sara answered not sure of where the conversation was going.

"Well, which one is it?" He demanded, seeking clarification.

"I have friends there. Friends who don't mind if I come to work dressed in my jeans and tank top. They don't look at me with questioning gazes demanding to know what you see in me. Why are we together? I've seen how the women here look at us, at me. Where in Vegas they've accepted us. They don't mind me singing to myself in the lab, being a vegetarian. They get me, us. Here I feel constantly looked down on, I don't fit."

"Okay." Grissom answered trying to analyze what she was really saying.

Taken aback Sara looked at him, questioning. "Okay?"

"Yes, you don't fit in and you're not happy here. I can understand that."

"Gil no," Sara said lying down again, already having picked up on his train of thought. "It's not you, it's never been you."

"Isn't it?"

"No, I love you, you know that." Sara stated.

"But you won't stay with me." Grissom reasoned.

"Gil I've always been yours."

"But we are constantly drifting. We come together for a period of time then only to move off again. Until we're drawn back together again."

Sara just looked at him. "You always seem to be leaving, and I'm never sure if you'll come back. If I'm enough for you, or even if you would want to come back. Or when you come back it's not because you feel you owe it to me." Grissom continued.

"Gil not even ten minutes ago we were making love, right here. And now you wonder if I'd come back to you. Did you not feel what was happening between us?"

"Yes I did."

"And you question that."

"No, never, but our past…"

"If anything, our past has shown us that we need each other, that no mater what, we eventually always return to one another."

"That can always change." He stated.

"I'm not willing to let it change. I want you, only you." Sara stated passionately.

"But you can't stay here." He reasoned.

"No I can't, but neither can I demand of you to leave everything for me. We discussed this Gil. We made a decision." Sara returned.

"But I'm not happy with it. I want to be with my wife." He stated.

"Gil don't ask this of me, don't do this to me, to us."

"We need to sort things out." Grissom sighed in response.

"I know."

Grissom sighed again and got up off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. Sara let him go, knowing that he needed the space. His mind would be churning their conversation over and over.

For the remainder of her stay they moved round each other. At night, in sleep their bodies would reach for one another, his holding onto her needing the assurance that it would be there when he woke. His heart leaping when he returned home the Monday, to find her still there. But lay heavy in his shoes when left on Tuesday morning. Only to speed up again when his return still found her there. He had tried to find her ticket, to discover the date that she would be leaving, but it remained elusive. She also made no obvious gestures that she would be leaving anytime soon.

On Wednesday, on his return he opened the door to their apartment to find Hank lying on the floor, his head on his paws, looking at the door. He then knew she had left. Dropping down on his chair his hand covered his eyes as he swallowed against the pain. Hank came over placing his head on his knee. Rubbing the dog's head, he could understand why she had to go, but it still hurt. She'd always swept into his life, providing a breath of life, now he just felt old again. Sighing he reached for the dogs' lead, thinking it best to take him for a walk.

Sara got off the plane. Greg was waiting for her. Having, she later found out, bullied Nick into letting him collect her.

Giving her a hug before taking her bag from her.

"You look tired." He commented.

"I am, the flights took forever and the customs at Atlanta were backlogged, I hardly made the changeover." She returned falling into step next to him.

"Want to get a bite to eat before shift, or would you rather have a nap?"

"Food sounds good."

"Didn't they feed you on the plane?"

"I don't like food that tastes like flavoured cardboard."

"How's Grissom?"

"He's well."

"Just well?"

"I'm not sharing."

"Okay, okay, I won't ask then."

"Come on, I'm in serious need of some good coffee before shift starts."

* * *

Okay for the reality geeks (like me), Sara for the purpose of this fic would have been booked on these flights.

Wednesday 15th September 2010

Flight AF9639 Depart Las Vegas 09:10 Arrival Seattle 11:45

Flight AF309 Depart Seattle 13:45 Arrival Paris 08:35 (16th September)

Travel time estimate 14 hours 25 minutes

Wednesday 29 September 2010

Flight AF682 Depart Paris 10:40 Arrival Atlanta 14:05

Flight AF8574 Depart Atlanta 16:16 Arrival Las Vegas 17:33

Travel time estimate 15 hours 53 minutes

Graveyard Shift runs from 12pm to 8am.


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Title: Unexpected Surprises

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine. They have owners who get all the money, but in this warped version… I'm playing.

Timeline: November-December 2010

Spoilers: None, this is off the fly. (As in, I sucked it out of my thumb.)

Rating: M for uh language, I think.

Characters: Grissom, Sara, Nick, Greg, Catharine and anyone else I'd like to add.

Beta: This is so ooc it's not even funny, I wouldn't pain a beta with it.

Author notes: Fun was had writing this. I put it as a separate chapter, you'll see why at the end.

Summary: Sara and Grissom, no wait, mostly Sara and Greg. Uh how to do this… Without giving it away. Sara misses Grissom, okay. (Think GSR)

Story Word Count: 3 489.

* * *

Sara had been back on shift for nearly two months. Nick and Greg as always were extremely protective of her.

Grissom phoned them regularly to enquire as the state of her being. Even so, Catharine had lately become concerned… Having access to Sara's records she'd been surprised to learn that Sara had on several occasions received PEAP counselling sessions, many she had not even been aware of. Sara, although on top of her work, appeared to be eating less lately. She had also become less inclined to socialize, even with Greg, having become more distracted. Knowing that she had seen the same thing in Grison, before he had left. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Sara would hand in her notice.

Catharine knew from Grissom that they were not really communicating at the moment, and when they did, it was usually a carefully worded email here and there. She shook her head at the thought of the two of them… Her thoughts drifting back to the times in the lab, when things seemed so much simpler. Before Natalie had happened, when everyone had been blissfully oblivious of their relationship. She had been able to relate to Sara, where Grissom was concerned. She had shared the attraction once. He had been the first man that had been interested in her mind, instead of her body. He had seen what she could be, and had been a patient mentor. But she'd been quick to realize that his heart was not easily touched. He cared for people, on his own terms, often more deeply than one could imagine. Unlike her, Sara hadn't given up as easily, and she'd been hurt, numerous times. Catherine had often thought her obstinate, and when her and Grissom had finally seemed to find a footing that they could function on. She had thought that Sara had finally accepted the fact that Grissom was, and always would be a loner. They had both been so motivated then, even energized. Looking back she still could not believe that she had not been able to put two and two together. They worked together so effortlessly, and those around them had been had just accepted that, welcoming it. Now, after Natalie, they seemed unable of meeting each other on an even keel, again. Even though they loved each other passionately, and could rarely function without one another. She had been surprised that Sara had returned without Grissom, especially since they were married, not understanding how it would work.

Grissom had made her promise to keep Sara off domestic violence cases, stating they would tear her apart.

Catherine teamed Sara up with Greg mostly. They worked well together. Had ever since the time Ecklie had split the team. However, Nick seemed more protective of her, but it was to be understood. He had been the one to find her, on what was probably the most stressful day in Grissom's life. Not to mention that Grissom had informed them that if anything were to happen to her, no one would ever find their bodies.

Sara and Greg were on a case. A naked male, found on the floor, face down in a pool of blood.

"Seems like a crime of passion." Sara remarked as they entered the room.

"Why do you say that?" Greg asked. "He's not even on the bed." He continued, looking around.

"Passion is not reserved only for the bed only." Sara remarked, looking over the body.

"You did not just say that." Greg stated, starting to take photos of the scene.

"Say what?" Sara asked, getting up to check the bed.

"Now I'll have images of you and Grissom, all over the place." Greg said, trying to sound serious.

"You think of Grissom and me?" Sara asked, checking the bed for obvious evidence.

"No… mostly you. But seeing as you're married, Grissom tends to act as the breaks." Greg answered.

Sara just turned her head and looked at him.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up now."

"You can be glad Grissom's not here." Sara threw back.

Greg just grinned. "I wouldn't dare with him around… So where do you think the blood came from."

"I don't know he's lying face down, we'll have to wait for Dave to arrive." Sara said, starting to work the room.

Dave arrived not long after. Nudging the guy. "He's dead all-right. Lots of blood, little heat, no breathing. I'd say so." Before turning to Greg. "You guys done your pictures?"

"Yeah." Greg answered. Sara remained quiet. It was at times like these that she missed Grissom the most.

"Oh well then, let's roll him over." Dave said, as he gripped the man's shoulder, pulling him over. "Uh god."

"What?" Sara asked turning to face Dave.

Greg turned at the same time, then hearing a sound from Sara looked over, to see her face pale and her cover her mouth. Biting down on the remark he was about to make.

"I'm going to get some air." Sara declared, having already turned for the door. Greg looked after her, as did Dave, not that either could blame her, for it was a gruesome sight to behold.

Dave took the liver temperature, calculated an estimated time of death. Then moved the body to the morgue. Whilst Greg continued to photograph the scene.

Greg found Sara on the balcony, sitting with her head in-between her bent legs. Lowering to his haunches before asking her.

"Are you okay?" He started to rub her back, "You looked like you were about to hurl back there."

"Had I had anything in my stomach I would have… oh god that was disgusting."

"I would be the first to agree with you… Well at lest your assessment that it was a crime of passion was right, although I think it was a little overboard." Greg jostled her, hoping that she would take the bait, but was alarmed when she remained silent.

"You want me to finish up? Dave's already moved the body." He offered.

"I'll be in, in a minute." Sara spoke up.

"Okay." Greg said getting up again.

Sara helped him finish up. Together they returned to the lab to log the evidence. By the end of shift she was beat, and returned home needing some sleep. Greg reported to Catharine what had happened, his concern evident. Knowing that Sara had seen things a lot worse than a body with mutilated genitalia, and had kept it together. Catharine made a note of it, and then dismissed him. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Sara would give notice, she remembered what Grissom had gone through, by not knowing when it was time to pack up. She would speak to Conrad. They would need to start looking for another CSI.

The next shift Catharine assigned Greg and Sara to a B&E. Greg watched Sara like a hawk, whilst they processed the room. Having logged the evidence he sat with her in the break room dinking coffee, whilst having a bite to eat. When he noted her finishing neither her meal nor coffee.

Two weeks before Xmas, nearly everyone was gathered in the break room, discussing their Xmas plans. Everyone knew that Grissom would be coming out to see Sara this year, and had bulldozed her into having a party. Grissom had phoned and confirmed his arrival date with her, after having needed to delay his trip with a week, because of unexpected developments, he had claimed. He had also stated that he had some good news, which he wanted to share with her in person. Sara had hoped that it would somehow help them smooth over the impasse they were at once again. If he had planned to punish her, he had succeeded. Like this, she could no longer live.

Catharine had hoped for his arrival to be sooner rather than later, as Sara seemed to be hanging on by a thread lately. Everyone was bantering, when Sara got up from her chair intending to collect something from her office, when the sudden change of position caused her to gasp. Nick, being closest, saw her pale and her eyes roll back as she passed out. Managing to catch her before her body hit the ground. Greg was there in seconds as Catherine reached for her phone calling for medical assistance.

Sara was taken off to hospital, with Greg, demanding to accompany her. Catharine allowed him to go, on the condition that he reports back on her condition as soon as it had been assessed. Sara came to in the hospital, the sharp smell of disinfectant and the stiff sheets covering her, confirming it, even before she opened her eyes. Feeling the restriction of the tape on her hand, she looked at her hand to see the catheter. They'd hooked her onto a drip. Turning her head she saw Greg sitting in the chair next to the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey." She called his attention, "What am I doing here?"

"Sara, your back." Greg replied getting up from the chair.

"I didn't go anywhere." She returned.

"You passed out in the break room… You've been here about an hour. They're running tests at the moment."

"And this?" Sara asked indicating to the drip.

"You were dehydrated, and your iron levels were also low. So they added some supplements to the drip to get it up."

"Mmm, haven't been eating my spinach lately. Popeye would be disappointed." Sara tried to joke with him.

"Sara." Greg warned.

She just smiled. "Don't worry Greggo, I'm fine, maybe I need to drink more water next time."

"And eat some meat." Greg added.

"Not likely." Sara said, shaking her head.

"Oh yes, I was suppose to notify the doctors as soon as you woke." Greg said reaching for the buzzer.

"You need to eat more." He continued.

"Now you sound like Grissom." Sara returned.

"Things between you haven't been right, have they?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know that he speaks to Catharine at last twice a week. But you haven't mentioned much since returning from Paris. I originally thought that maybe you hadn't wanted to come back, but I think it is more than that."

"We had a disagreement." Sara confessed.

"You and Grissom have had many disagreements, I can't say fights, because Grissom never raises his voice, well except for that one time and we all would have lost it, never mind..."

"Greg your rambling." Sara called his attention back.

"To you and Grissom disagreeing is like… normal. I don't think I've ever experienced a week in the lab, when you were both still here, that you didn't disagree on something."

"This time it was different." Sighing, she continued. "He didn't want me to come back this time."

Greg just smiled at her, shaking his head. "That surprised you, why exactly?"

"It didn't surprise me, he's always taken my departures hard. That's why we never discuss when I would be leaving, whenever I visited. We just appreciated our time together."

"Well I must say, if I were in his place, I would've cuffed you to the bed."

"Now is not the time for kinky sex talk." Sara returned.

"So you had an argument, you guys always sort them out. Your like the let's make up couple of the decade, or something."

"No this was different…"

Just then the doctor walked in.

" Good day Mrs Grissom, I'm Dr Smithe. I'm still waiting for the rest of the test results to come in. However the preliminaries seem to indicate that you have to have not been eating properly, which contributed to your lowered iron levels."

"I'm a vegetarian, Iron is in short supply in my diet." Sara confessed.

"Are you taking any iron supplementations?" The doctor asked, taking notes.

"I was, until recently." Sara answered.

"Best start them again, low iron levels can prove to be fatal, and often cause dizzy spells. We're currently rehydrating you, your fluid levels were a bit low as well. I suggest you just relax until we receive your blood results." And with that he took his leave of her and Greg.

"Hey you feel like some chocolate?" Greg asked, "I'm going to the canteen quickly for some coffee." Greg continued, making his way towards the door.

"Yeah sure, that would be nice." Sara replied, closing her eyes again.

Once outside the room Greg phoned Catharine, to update her on Sara's condition. Catharine breathing a sigh of relief phoned Grissom, who had been pacing since she had informed him of Sara's fainting spell. Him having phoned her earlier, not long after the incident had happened.

Greg returned to the room, handing Sara a chocolate bar. Then sat down, and starting discussing some trivial subjects he had come across in a magazine. The doctor arrived about an hour later. When Greg got up to leave, intending to provide Sara some privacy, stating there are some things he'd best not know. Before leaving he room.

"Right Mrs Grissom, I've received back your test results. Which reconfirmed your low iron levels as did the spot test the paramedics did. Your kidneys and liver are functioning normally. The results however also came back positive for pregnancy."

"Pregnancy? As in I'm pregnant." Sara said shocked.

"Yes, I would like to schedule you for an ultrasound scan…" Just then Sara held up her hand, to quieten him.

"Just a minute… Okay who put you up to this? No wait… Greg! Get in here now! You are so in trouble." Sara called Greg, this was one of his stunts she was not willing to fall for.

"Yeah, what did I do now?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Ha-ha, funny buddy. There's not a chance that I could be pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Greg asked, shocked.

"Good one, you're almost believable, but not convincing enough." Sara continued.

"No, Seriously Mrs. Grissom. Your blood work came back positive for pregnancy."

Sara's head snapped round as she looked at the doctor. "That can't be, I would know if I was pregnant, if there's even a chance of me being pregnant."

"I take this is not planned." The doctor continued, his voice remaining unchanged.

"Planned! My husband is in Paris, how could that be planned?" Sara replied.

"Oh." The doctor replied, looking from Sara to Greg, then back to Sara. Before shaking his head."

"Oh shit!" Greg exclaimed, noting the look on the doctors' face.

"Mrs Grissom, would you have any idea how far along you could be?" The doctor asked, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Sara suddenly fell silent, her gaze dropping down to the bed. "Mid to end September." She finally answered.

The doctor looked at Greg as if seeking conformation.

Greg just nodded. "It was around about the time of her birthday."

The doctor looked from one to the other again, "I would like to send you for an ultrasound, to see if everything is okay." Looking down he made a quick calculation, "According to the dates you could be anything up to 12 weeks along. I'll make the arrangements and allow you two some time to yourselves." He said before leaving, pulling the door shut behind him.

Sara's hand came to rest on her abdomen "Oh god Greg." was the first thing she uttered.

"Calm down Sara." Greg said, stepping closer to the bed.

"Calm down, Gil's gonna kill me!" She returned.

"You guys never discussed kids?" Greg was surprised. "Funny I always saw him as a fatherly type."

"We did, a while ago… a long while ago." Sara replied.

"When?" Greg asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Before Natalie happened."

"You mean even before we were all made aware of your relationship?"

"Yea, he said whenever I'm ready, we could… God Greg, that was nearly four years ago, before things went wrong, so much has changed since then."

"We'll cope Sara… I think you should have the ultrasound, He'll be here in a few days and then you can tell him. Then see what happens. I'll be here to help, and I'm sure Nick and Brass, hell pretty much everyone at the lab would be willing to help. Oh this is gonna be so cool, I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm so telling everyone."

"No, Greg, You can't! Not until I've told him, please?" Sara pleaded.

"I'll wait, but only until you've told him. Do you think they would be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl yet? Bet she'd have your looks. I'm so buying a shotgun."

Greg I think you'd better calm down, or the doctor will really think you're the father."

"I think he already does. Can I come with, you know when you go for the scan?"

"Yea, sure, I think I'm going to need the moral support." Sara replied.

After that they fell silent, Sara laying back on the bed again, her hand remaining on her abdomen.

The doctor came in a while later with a nurse and a wheelchair. "Mrs Grissom, the nurse here will take you through for your scan now."

Greg followed, and waited for Sarah to settle. Looking at her he became uncomfortable, noting that they had loosened her jeans and her lower abdomen was exposed, the lace of her underwear clearly visible. Knowing that the last thing he needed now was to think of Sara and lace.

The nurse applied the conductor gel, smoothing it over Sara's abdomen as the obstetrician applied the probe. Gliding it over her abdomen before finally settling on a spot. The nurse switching on the sound then turned it down slightly. Looking at the monitor before making way for the doctor.

"Wow." Was all Greg could say, as the image formed on the monitor.

Sara remained silent, gazing at the screen. Tears pooling in her eyes, she wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Everything looks alright." The doctor started, "You look to be about 11 weeks along, so there is about a week before the most risky time would be over."

"Risk period?" Greg asked, knowing that Sara would not need any treats to be placed at her door now.

"Most spontaneous abortions happen within the first six weeks. This usually only happens if there's something wrong with foetus, or the body rejects it. The next milestone is twelve weeks. I would say it is safe to inform anyone who needs to know of the pregnancy." The doctor froze the screen the printed a copy for Sara. Who had remained silent.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Greg asked.

"Greg." Sara called.

"Well I need to know, baseball bat or shotgun." He nudged her.

"It is still a bit early to be accurate." The doctor responded, moving the probe again.

"No! I don't want to know yet." Sara suddenly spoke up.

Greg looked at her, squeezing her hand in understanding. It was something Grissom and her should learn together. The nurse wiped off the gel and allowed her to dress again.

"In about four weeks you will be able to feel movement from the foetus, as it enters the quickening stage. A bit like butterfly flutters." Greg rolled his eyes, knowing Grissom would love that one.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" The doctor asked, making notes.

"No." Sara answered.

Greg turned to look at her, shocked. "What? When?" he asked.

"Before Natalie, I was a few weeks along. I hadn't even told Gil." Sara confessed.

"Oh god, you lost the baby." Greg said stunned.

"About how far along were you." The doctor asked.

"Four weeks, I had just had it confirmed."

"Any idea as to the case of the abortion."

"Stress, pain, dehydration, take your pick." Sara answered.

"How long ago was this?" The doctor asked, scribbling notes.

"About four years now."

"I'm going to schedule you for a series of tests, to pick up any abnormalities like spina bifida and Down syndrome. You're a little late for them but they're essential, especially with the heightened risk in older parents." Greg nodded to the doctor.

"You understand?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I use to be a DNA technician." He replied.

"You would then know that the tests are routine, and that you would still have options available to you if they were to…"

"No! Greg." Sara exclaimed.

The doctor noting her look of concern, saw Greg reach for her hand and discreetly moved the nurse from the room, closing the door behind them.

"I never thought, oh god I'm trained in genetics, I should have realized the risk." Sara started.

"Sara relax there is only a heightened risk, with Grissom being older than you. It's not to say that there's something wrong with the baby." He tried soothing her over.

"Oh god Greg, you have no idea how much I want this baby. Did you hear the heartbeat?"

"I think I do." Greg said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Hold the flamethrowers, It's GSR I promise.

Okay so the fluff bunnies are giving the little cannon devil a run for his money… now inform Grissom of his impending fatherhood.


	4. Unexpected Surprises 2

Title: Unexpected Surprises 2

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine. They have owners who get all the money, but in this warped version… I'm playing.

Timeline: December 2010

Spoilers: None, this is off the fly. (As in, I sucked it out of my thumb.)

Rating: T+. (Yes I know the rating is dropping)

Characters: Grissom, Sara, Nick, Greg, Catharine and anyone else I may have added.

Beta: This is so ooc it's not even funny, I wouldn't pain a beta with it.

Author notes: Bare with me, it has slight angst, and a whole lot of emotion.

Summary: Sara, Grissom and, no wait too soon for baby.

Story Word Count: 4 144.

* * *

Grissom walked into the lab, Nick following him as he made his way to Catherine's office. He had planned to surprise Sara, having given her the wrong date for his arrival. He however first wanted to speak to Catherine, about the incident in the break room. Also wanting to know in general how Sara had been, he had a suspicion that she had withheld some information from him.

"Grissom!" Catharine called out in delight, as he entered her office. Then stood up to give him a hug. "Paris must agree with you, you look well."

"As do you." Grissom replied. "So how are things?" Grissom asked looking around.

"Things are fine." Catherine replied.

"And Sara?" Grissom asked not wanting to beat around the bush. He and Sara had become distant, and he wanted to know how she really was.

"I think you'd better sit down." Nick suggested to Grissom.

"That serious?" Grissom asked taking a seat.

"Well at first I was concerned." Catherine started, "with her having had the fainting spell and all, but since she received the iron treatments in the hospital she's like a completely different person." Catherine paused looking to Nick before looking back at Grissom, as if seeking help.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked, noting the exchange between them.

"You know how Sara and Greg were always close?" Nick stated, knowing it was difficult for Catherine.

"Yeah, he's like her best friend." Grissom confirmed. Looking from Nick to Catharine, noting their concerned expressions. "Okay, what are you trying to tell me?"

"We're not saying anything," Catherine started again, "It's just the two have been as thick as thieves the last two days. Even more so than in the past." She finished

"You mean…" Grissom felt a weight settle around his heart, no, not Greg. Sara wouldn't.

"No, we don't think they're…" Catherine started having noted the expression that had crossed his face. "There have been no obvious gestures that there could be anything between them." She quickly added

_But then you didn't notice anything between us_, Grissom thought.

" Let's just say," Nick picked up from Catherine, "That they have recently been overheard having strangely out of place discussions, even for friends."

"You know your talking about Greg right?" Grissom questioned, remembering some of the odd moments he had walked in on the two of them. Knowing that it had often deflected any attention that He and Sara might have drawn to their relationship.

"Yeah. But Greg never needed to remind her to take supplements, or that she needed to eat more." Nick returned.

"Maybe he got a fright when she passed out, and he's looking out for her."

Catharine looked at Nick then just sighed, before saying "Grissom, we all got a fright. That does not mean we're going to tell her what to do."

"Where's Sara?" Grissom finally asked.

"Her and Greg are out on the strip, working a B&E. They should actually be back soon come to think of it." Nick answered.

"Come, let's go get some coffee. Then we'll let you loose on everyone in the lab. I think I saw Hodges hovering outside my door just now." Catherine said getting up.

Grissom followed them to the break room, a sense on nostalgia coming over him. He could understand why Sara liked to be here, it felt familiar.

Taking some coffee from Nick they sat down at the break table. The lab staff entering, almost as if taking turns, engaging in conversation before returning to their work.

About half an hour later Sara and Greg entered the break room, deeply engrossed in their conversation, therefore not noticing the others.

"You know your gonna have to take me shopping with you. There's like a million things your gonna need before this is over, and you never were big on style. Someone's gonna have to help you." Greg was saying as the turned for the coffee pot.

"Greg, when the need arises for me to go shopping for clothes and what not, I'm sure… Grissom" Sara was replying, whilst turning around. Seeing Grissom seated at the break table with Catherine and Nick.

"Yea-yea, he'll most probably want to go with…" Greg started, before she jabbed him with her elbow. Causing him to turn and look towards her in question, before following her gaze.

To Grissom both appeared startled, much like deer caught in a spotlight.

"I guess breakfast's off." Greg said, recovering first, before walking over to the others. "Hey Grissom, good to see you."

"Saunders." Grissom acknowledged, his eyes not leaving Sara. He noted a glow about her, her skin radiant, she seemed at peace, happier, healthier than he was led to believe. Was she better off now without him? He could hardly recall a time she had seemed so… breathtakingly attractive. He wanted to draw her closer, hold her to him. Just so that he could share in the glow that came off her. Her appearance had not been what he had expected. Catherine had said her mind wandered, that she could not concentrate or cope with some of the crime scenes, that she was tired constantly, not socializing. Was it because her mind was somewhere else, with someone else?

"Gil… you're early." She said having recovered from her shock. His tone having addressed Greg had alerted her to his mood.

"I wanted to surprise you, but it seems like the surprise was on me." Grissom returned, his voice flat.

"Right, everyone out." Catherine said getting up. Everyone present made for the exit, not wanting to be privy to this conversation. Greg placing a hand on Sara's arm drawing her attention, an unspoken question passed between them, before she nodded her head and he left. Grissom noted the exchange, his hands clasping into fists.

Once everyone was gone Sara spoke up. "It's good to see you." She managed to say feeling the tension rippling between the two of them.

"Is it?" Grissom returned, fighting to keep his anger in check.

"Gil, it's not what it seems." Sara returned, having noted his clenched fists, knowing how easily he could doubt their relationship.

"I don't know, the evidence is pretty damming."

Sara closed her eyes releasing a sigh. Trust Grissom to always fall back on the evidence. Shaking her head lifting her hands in a helpless gesture, knowing it would be futile to even argue with him.

"We'll talk, after your shift. I'm going to the townhouse. I'll see you later." Grissom said, getting up making to leave.

This caused Sara some concern. Grissom had always referred to the townhouse as their home. Never had she ever thought he could speak of it, so, coldly. It had always been their home, her home with him.

"I'll see you later then." She returned, as he walked past.

Grissom entered the townhouse, his heart still pounding. He could not come to terms with it, Greg and Sara, that can't be, she wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't, or would she? Their time apart had caused them to drift apart, she was young, and she had needs. Needs he at times still wondered if he fulfilled. Wanting to believe that she couldn't, hadn't. He still found himself going over the townhouse, looking for any indications, any evidence. Sara would not bring him into their bed, surely? He noted the unmade bed, sheets only rumpled on one side, her side. Only her stuff was in the bathroom, his still neatly packed in the cupboard. There were vitamins, which were new. Sara having only taken iron supplements. The dishes in the kitchen sink confirmed only one person had been here. Knowing that she would have had no warning of his arriving today, she would therefore not have had time to clear away any evidence. Her words so long ago taunted him. _'You know, you don't need to sleep in the same bed to have sex, or romance.'_ Looking at her bedside table, he saw the book he had given her on their first Xmas together. She must have been reading it as it lay on top of the others. It did not fit, why keep a book of sonnets that he had given her next to their bed, if there was someone else. Was there something he was not seeing? Sara had never been spiteful. On the contrary, she had always been considerate, at times too considerate. Releasing a sigh, not being sure as to what would happen from here on, he turned and went to collect his bag. Her shift would be ending soon. He wanted to have his thoughts collected when she arrived. They had a lot to discuss.

Sara entered the townhouse almost two hours later. She was weary, not sure of what she would find or what mood he would be in. Her guess was brooding, but with Gil you never knew. Entering the kitchen she saw that he had already washed her dishes. Shrugging off her jacket she hung it, before turning to find Grissom. Knowing he would most likely be in his study. The door was closed. She knew that that meant he did not want to be disturbed. She made for the bedroom, noting that he had remade the bed and pulled down the sheets. She took it as a positive sign that he was still willing to share their bed. She entered the bathroom. Opening the cabinet she took out her vitamins, feeling worn out. Smiling as she remembered the cause her tiredness lately. Her hand then drifted down, coming to rest on her abdomen. Having taken her Vitamins she made to get ready for bed, when his frame appeared at the doorway. He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"We need to talk." He stated. "I'll meet you in the lounge." He finished, before turning away.

Sara looked after him at first, a frown forming on her forehead, before she followed him. Knowing that this had to be serious. Grissom could discuss just about anything with her in the bedroom, moving the conversation into the lounge meant that it was serious.

Grissom sat down on the couch, indicating for her to take a seat.

"This was not the welcome I had expected." He started before taking a breath and releasing a sigh, not knowing how to bridge the distance having developed between them.

Sara remained silent, watching him. Trying from his body language to pick up what he was feeling. Usually she could, but this time it was confusing her.

Taking deep breath Grissom pulled together the courage to ask the one question that could destroy them, the one question he hoped he already knew the right answer to.

"Is there anything going on between you and Saunders?" Sara looked at him, shocked. Of every possible question he could have uttered, that would have been the last one she had expected. Looking at him her head just shook slightly, before voicing her answer "he's a friend, nothing more."

Grissom felt a weight lift from his heart. Her body language and words had corresponded with one another, not to mention that she had looked straight at him. Sara could never lie to him, too many things would give her away. He had spent years studying her body language, to be sure of what she was not saying to him. He wanted to take her away from here, somewhere were he could keep her to himself, where he can bask in the radiance that came off her in waves at the moment.

"So, if I had to ask you to leave here with me, now, you would?"

Sara looked at him, a frown forming on her face again, not understanding his reason for the question. Grissom felt the weight return again, gripping around his heart.

"I would." Sara finally answered, knowing she would rather be with him during this new stage in their relationship. Than be left here on her own again. Knowing that this time, she would most certainly be completely cut off from him. Their scattered emails had hurt. She had missed their phone calls, his voice. She knew they could not continue as they were, her last trip had shown her that.

"Even if it meant returning to Paris?" Grissom pushed.

Sara thought about it. Paris had good hospitals, doctors and she would have the baby.

"Yes." she answered, her reply strong and sure. Causing Grissom to frown, having expected some resistance from her. Not understanding her motivation, or change of heart.

He remained silent for a moment thinking things over, before diving head first into his news. Thinking that she would agree to go with him.

"Our grant came through. Starting January we can go back to the rainforest and continue the work." Grissom said, watching her response.

He saw her eyes enlarge, expected her to jump up with joy, but was severely disappointed when it had the opposite effect on her. A look of pure panic assailed her face. Not understanding why he was quick to continue, "We can organize the team and get things sorted now already, then be ready to leave just after the new-year."

"I can't go." Sara stated. Finally finding her voice.

"What?" Grissom asked, shocked. Having thought that this was the opportunity they had needed, to once again work together on something they both felt passionate about.

"I can't go with you." She repeated, still dazed.

"But you just said you would." Grissom reasoned.

"I can't." Sara said, knowing that it sounded like she was going back on her word. But she couldn't leave now to spend the next six to nine months in the jungle. She needed doctors, hospitals. The baby would be born before the expedition ended.

"Why not?" Grissom demanded.

"Because…" Sara started. Only to be cut off by a frustrated Grissom.

"You'd better make this good Sara," Grissom interrupted her, "because believe me, I need a good reason to know why you would not want to go back to the rainforest with me."

Sara just sat there, dumbstruck for a moment. This was not how she had planned to tell him, she had wanted to ease him into it. Grissom's stare suddenly got to her, and she got up and turned towards their bedroom.

Grissom was shocked, knowing that Sara rarely walked away from him, and if she did, the outcome was usually disastrous. Getting up he called after her, intent to follow her. The last time she had walked away, it had nearly been out of his life.

"Sara" He called after her again. Only to see that she was returning with the book he had given her, the one he had noted next to the bed earlier. She had opened it, taking out a slip of paper. He grew weary. Sara and pieces of paper for him often meant trouble, painful and all to often emotional trouble.

"Here is my reason." She said handing it to him.

Grissom took the paper, not really wanting to look at it, but did so quickly. "This is an ultrasound scan." He replied.

Sara just raised her brows waiting for the penny to drop.

"Why would you have an ultra…" Grissom started only to fade. '_Bingo'_ Sara thought '_we have a winner.'_

He looked at it again, the shock evident on his face, as he looked back at her in disbelief.

"Your…" Grissom started.

"Pregnant." She finished for him.

Grissom just continued to look at Sara, like she had grown another head. Lifting his chin in a way she was so familiar with. Then turned and walked away.

Sara just closed her eyes dropping her head "well that didn't quite go as planned." she mumbled to the room. Then returned to the bedroom replacing the book on the nightstand. Before getting ready for bed. It would not help to tire herself completely. Grissom needed to mull things over in his mind and come to a decision. He would return to her when he was ready. Then they will talk, or he will run screaming. Any which way it would not help to pursue him.

Grissom entered his study closing the door behind him. A baby Sara was pregnant, how? When? Rubbing his hand over his face, he sat down in his chair. He looked at the ultrasound in his hand, noted the date. The scan had been taken two days ago. It had seen a lot of handling since. He looked at the image of the baby, traced his finger across the line of the spine, looking at the note under the date, gestation estimate: 75-80 days. Closing his eyes he was not sure what he felt as a hundred different emotions ran over him, wonder, disbelief, elation, joy, anticipation, concern.

Grissom having once read, that the monthly cycle of a lady was one of hope and sorrow. At the start it would build up in anticipation, awaiting the fruit that it would grow and nurture, during the middle of the cycle it would sadden, before finally at the end crying tears of blood for the chance missed. He had known how it felt. For he at times had been moved to near tears when her womb wept. He'd wept with it, wanting it to stop. To stop reminding him of the hope he had vested, of the deepest and most powerful longing he had nurtured, other than his love and need of her. He needed that hold on her. To know that there would be lasting proof of the love they shared, that it would go on, even if they ended. Something that would last forever, something that was purely them, captured in time. But with the recent events, there had just never seemed like an appropriate time to breach the subject again. There had been the once that he had hoped. He'd kept better record of her periods than she did. She had been late, late enough for him to hope. Then Natalie had happened… and everything had changed.

He thought back of that morning in Paris. Sure that that was when it had happened. Their coming together had seemed so special, the feelings so intense. That he could easily have believed them capable of having created another life. He had reached for her, having once again wished for a child, wanting again what he though he could never have. He had thought himself greedy, wanting both her and a child. Always having known that had they gotten together sooner, it would have been possible if not probable. He would have had it all. But in the last year they had grown distant, his need for a child overshadowed by their ages. He had waited to long, he knew. The timing was so off, their relationship in all but tatters. Only for it to be waved in his face, a child. A baby that was essentially him and her, the embodiment of all the love, affection, emotion and time they had spent together. The two of them woven into one being, the ultimate proof of their love shared.

When it finally hit him, Sara was pregnant. She was carrying their child, the baby he had wanted so badly, the child he had spent years fantasizing about. A child he had told her once, once, that he wanted. What he had not told her was how badly he wanted, no needed that child. Getting up he dropped the scan on his desk, making for the door. The thought of that life, nestled, growing inside Sara. Had him search for her. He entered their bedroom to find her on the bed resting.

Sara heard him enter the room. Dozing, she was not entirely sure if she was ready for whatever outcome he could have come to, in the short period he had been away. She felt rather than saw him moving to the bed, sitting down. Feeling his eyes bore into her. Surprised when she felt his hand touch her abdomen, tentative at first, almost as he feared that she would swat it away. Then felt it curve possessively over her abdomen. Chancing a glace, she opened her eyes to see his rapt attention focused on her stomach, his expression that of utter desire. Had it been anything else she would have been concerned for the baby, his actions being what they were. His gaze so focused on her abdomen, almost like he wanted to see through her skin. He stroked her abdomen with such a possessive gestures, as a groan escaped from him. Sara had her answer. He wanted this baby as much as she did. Moving his hand under her top, he pushed it away slightly, so that he could have more contact with her skin. Sara closed her eyes, knowing that he needed this time, time to come to terms with it all. She was surprised to feel his lips on her abdomen, brushing lightly to be replaced by his hand. Gill settled on the bed. Then lay down with his head on her ribcage just below her breasts.

Grissom lay there with his head on her chest, his hand stroking her abdomen. He gazed at it, tracing his fingers over it as he pictured how it would swell. Wondering what it would feel like when the baby started kicking, what it would be like to hold it. Knowing that if he could, he would rub his hand right into her skin. He closed his eyes as he tried to control the emotions coursing through his body. He felt Sara's one hand creep into his hair, but was not ready to respond to her as he rubbed her abdomen. Lifting to kiss it again before laying his head back. She did not disturb him, allowing him this moment. Realizing that he would now have it all. Sara carried his child. She carried his whole life with her. Then he let go, as the tears started flowing. All the hurt, loneliness, and insecurity flowed from him. To be replaced by the greatest sense of elation and joy, he'd ever known. Sara made no demands of him as he lay there touching her. He could picture her glowing like she had been earlier, their child growing inside her. He rubbed again, then felt her taking his hand, wanting to resist before realizing she was only moving it. Then placed it palm down with hers over it, he realized that she had shown him where the baby lay. Lifting their hands he kissed the area, before settling again.

Sara left him, understanding that he was more demonstrative of his affection than verbal. Knowing that it was his own way of expressing himself. It was a side of him she was well familiar with. He was making peace with his emotions, working through them until he was comfortable enough to talk. Some time later she felt his hand move to encircle her waist, as a sigh escaped him. Knowing that he was on his way back, and would soon enough want to discuss things again. She was however surprised when he moved, and pulled her into an embrace, his hands positive as they drew her closer. Holding her close, like he had on those first nights after her return from the hospital. Almost as if he was once again scared that she could slip away from him.

Lying next to her Grissom closed his eyes, allowing the emotions to flow over him unchecked. He pulled her closer, wanting to absorb her with the love he felt. No amount of touching rubbing could convey his emotions enough, he needed to show her.

"Sara." He husked.

Sara knew what he was feeling. He had conveyed his emotions via his touch. She also knew that she was not up to it, the hormonal changes in her body, and his flight would only leave them frustrated. Her body, although aroused by his touch, was too tired to respond fully.

"Gill I'm tired." She returned. He could hear it on her voice. He wanted to be angry, wanted to demand. Lifting himself to look at her, he saw her eyes flutter. Realizing that she indeed was tired, and that it would not be fair on her or himself. He waited until he was sure she was asleep, then got off the bed. Closing all the blinds to darken the room, allowing for her to sleep. He couldn't help glancing over at her periodically. He then left their room to ensure than everything was closed up, before returning to her, pulling the sheets over them and settling behind her. His hand resting on her abdomen again, he kissed her shoulder before lying back down and closing his eyes.

They will make this work they had to. His fingers started moving over her abdomen again, wondering if it as a boy or a girl.

* * *

A/N: At this moment I can't decide if it should be a boy or a girl. No wonder twins are a cliché, gives one an easy out option.

Yes, I know it was a bad place to end the chapter.


	5. Unplanned Surprises Are Often The Best

Title: Unplanned Surprises Are Often The Best

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine. They have owners who get all the money, but in this warped version… I'm playing.

Timeline: 13 December 2010

Spoilers: Right now, everything is game.

Rating: M / NC17. (Yes it's in there… somewhere)

Characters: Grissom, Sara mostly, but mention of Greg and Catherine… and of course "Little Bug Grissom".

Beta: This is so ooc it's not even funny, I wouldn't pain a beta with it.

Author notes: So much for the one shot… this turned into the longest fic I've written, to date. (Muse promises two more chapters. She's getting tired, and the chapters are getting longer.) This is my first pregnancy fic, I haven't made any of the other combinations I write pregnant. But… I may seriously consider getting Olivia pregnant after this…in a nice AU kind of way. (No muse! Stay with me here, story to finish.)

Summary: Sara and Grissom in the bedroom. (Oh come on! You didn't see that coming.)

Thank you to everyone who fav'ed, alerted and reviewed this story. I'm a happy ending, giving hope, kind of writer and I don't enjoy placing characters in overly hurtful situations. The first two chapters, were to me, the way I saw their relationship heading. (Then the muse just had to add the baby, and well look where we are.)

December Timeline: Sara was taken into hospital on the 10th. Grissom arrived in Vegas on the 12th. The party is set for the 18th. With a Doctor's appointment some time in between probably the 15-16th.

Paris timeline: Grissom likes to believe the baby was made on Sunday the 26th (The writer and muse agrees with him)

Story Word Count: 3 983

* * *

Grissom woke hours later, his arm still around Sara, who had not stirred since falling asleep. Checking the alarm he realized that it was past four already, meaning they had slept for well over six hours already. Slowly slipping out of bed, he first made it to the bathroom before going to the kitchen, to make some coffee. Thinking it best to let Sara sleep herself out, she had been honest enough with him earlier when she'd said that she was tired. Drinking his coffee, he looked out over the Vegas landscape, his mind flirting. He found himself having to change his plans, needing to reorganize everything again. He had seen the grant coming through as an opportunity for them to connect, to get back to how things used to be. Their relationship had been idle for so long that he had feared that it would soon be over, should they not make an attempt to get back together.

Sara was pregnant… a baby. He still could not quite wrap his head around that. Everything he had wanted since he met her had fallen into place, finally. He tried not to think of any possible complications that could arise, not wanting to spoil the moment. He could fully understand why she wouldn't want to go to the rainforest with him. He would not want, nor ask of her to risk their child. Placing his cup in the basin, he made his way back to the bedroom, noting that Sara had still not stirred. Deciding it best to keep things quiet, to allow for her to sleep, he went to find a book. Entering his study his eyes found the ultrasound image, still lying on his desk. Picking it up he studied it again, a smile crossing his face as joy surged through him. His child. No. Their child - his and Sara's. Having selected a book her returned to the bedroom, placing the image back in her book, before settling himself on the bed. Putting on his glasses, before taking another look at Sara, who sill slept peacefully, before opening the book and starting to read.

Roughly two hours later Sara shifted in her sleep, but did not waken. Her movement had instantly drawn his attention, as he watched her settle again. He'd been hopeful when she had stirred, thinking that she was waking. However realized once she'd settled again, that she was not ready to return to the world. It surprised him just how much she'd slept. The Sara he'd know had functioned on five hours sleep max. Where she'd now been asleep for nearly nine. Placing his book on the nightstand, he removed his glassed before slipping down again, moving closer to her. His hand again came to rest on her abdomen as he cuddled up to her. Her scent alone caused his body to stir, arousing him. Not long after he settled, he felt her stir again. This time waking and grunting before snuggling closer to him, seeking contact. He complied pulling her closer, as he kissed her shoulder. Her hand drifted down meeting his, their fingers entwining.

"Hey!" Grissom huskily called her attention.

"Hey yourself." Sara replied with a sleepy voice. Her tone flowed over his senses, causing his body to respond, hardening.

"You realize you've been asleep for hours." He murmured. Just as she turned onto her back within his embrace, so that she could see him.

Sara just smiled, "I've been sleeping a lot lately." She stated. Then stretched like a lazy cat. Causing his hand to move over her abdomen. Causing his body to become fully aroused.

An awkward silence followed, as they lay looking at each other, neither sure whether to pursue the moment.

Moving his hand on her abdomen again, he cleared his throat before asking. "How long have you know?"

"About three days now." She stated.

Grissom shook his head. "You managed to almost make it through your first trimester, and only then found out?" He asked stunned.

"I didn't think too much when I missed one."

"Missed one?"

"I spotted after returning from Paris, then didn't think too much about missing the next one, I had no reason to. It was only when the doctor mentioned it that I realized I was due and that nothing had happened." Grissom smiled inwardly, well aware of her disregard for what she saw as a monthly inconvenience.

"So no morning sickness?" He asked, wanting to share in her experience.

"No, although I must say I developed an aversion to the smell of grilled cheese, and coffee… but coffee only directly after waking up."

"So no coffee for you first thing after waking. Good thing you told me."

This was followed by more silence, both feeling awkward.

"So everything's okay with the baby?" Grissom asked. Starting to trace his fingers over her abdomen.

"They're running some tests. I'm seeing the obstetrician later this week again, for the results." Sara replied, as her body started to respond to his touch.

"Right." He replied, the movements of his hand growing slightly bolder.

"You can come with if you like, although, I think that may cause for some raised brows?" Sara replied, as her body made another need known to her.

"Raised brows? He asked, his hand stilling.

"Long story." Sara stated, throwing off the sheets sitting up. Her movements caused Grissom to pull back his hand, feeling hurt. Sara had never rejected him as out rightly as she had just then.

"Let me guess, it somehow involves Greg." Grissom stated more than asked, trying to contain his disappointment at the same time.

"Yeah." Sara answered, as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Grissom asked, as she moved away from the bed. Knowing he didn't want to get out to follow her, especially since his anatomy resembled that of a horny teenager. Being around Sara had always done that, but she was obviously not in the mood.

"Bathroom." She answered, before entering her destination.

Grissom remained quiet, realizing that that had not even crossed his mind. She was pregnant having slept for nearly nine hours. He realized he was being too sensitive at the moment, taking even small everyday things personal. It had not been like she had stopped him, or glared at him. He would be inconsolable if Sara ever had to go off him. The physical side of their relationship, the high thereof was like a drug to him. Her response and need for him, was enough to stir his body no matter how tired he thought he was. Sara had always awoken the brazier instincts in him. Since he had met her, within moments of her entering a room his mind would drift to sex, sex with Sara. Slow, fast tender rough, he couldn't care, as long as it was with her. Just the thought of sinking into her body was enough to draw a moan from him.

Having finished in the bathroom, Sara returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed again. Feeling somewhat relieved, these were the type of conversations and discussions she was used to having with Grissom. It was where she felt most comfortable discussing them. Even though the last serious discussion they had had, had resulted in just over two months of loneliness and longing.

"So what is the story with Greg?" Grissom asked, picking up on their previous conversation.

"You sure you want to know?" Sara asked, eyeing him.

"I'm the one who will have to humour the raised brows." He replied, reaching for her hand. Hoping that she would not pull away from him. He needed the physical contact with her.

"Okay, but brace yourself." Sara said, lacing her fingers with his, the contact comforting. Slipping down again, she made to lie down next to him. Only to be pulled into an embrace as he encouraged her to settle her head on his shoulder. The position so natural to them that their bodies slipped into it by their own accord.

"Consider me braced." He returned, feeling his body stir back to full arousal at the thought of ways he could brace himself against her.

"A few days ago, I had a little incident in the break room. Which resulted with me ending up in the hospital." Sara started, hoping she would not startle him.

"You fainted due to an iron deficiency." Grissom filled in. his hand closing over hers again.

"How did you… oh Catharine." Sara asked rising to look at him. Before continuing. "Anyway, when the doctor came back the second time and told me I was pregnant. I really thought it was Greg pulling a stunt again." Grissom smiled as a sparkle came into her eyes, when she mentioned her pregnancy. "So I called him on it." Sara continued. Then settled her head on his chest. "It turned out he wasn't, he was just as surprised about it as I was. And when the doctor asked me about it being planned… I said something about you being in Paris, and with Greg there it kind of…" Sara drifted off.

"Looked like he was the father." Grissom finished for her. Not entirely sure how he felt about that.

Sara just nodded her head. "I felt so sorry for the doctor because he looked so uncomfortable. And you know Greg, he just got exited and started rambling." Grissom could well imagine that. "I let him go with when I had the scan. Thinking it would be easier. But all I could think of, was that I wanted you there." At that Grissom rolled her onto her back, his aroused body making full contact with hers as their eyes to met.

"I would have wanted to be there." He returned, gazing into her eyes, lifting his hand to move the stay strands from her face.

"I made him promise not to tell." Sara said finally having found her voice, the heat in Grissom's gaze spurring on her body's responses.

"So that is why the two of you have been as thick as thieves the last few days?" Grissom asked, his voice becoming husky as his body of it's own accord pushed into hers. He had felt her body's response, as her legs had tried to part to accommodate him.

"As thick as thieves?" Sara returned, trying to gain some control over her responses.

"Catherine, she warned me that something was up between you two. That you were having strange conversations, and when you walked into the break room…" Grissom responded his pupils already dilated, as he moved to place himself between her legs. His body working as if on autopilot, seeking what it needed.

"It looked pretty damming." Sara finished for him, as her hands crawling up his back. It had been ages since they had tried to talk whilst this aroused. It tested her control.

"Yeah." He breathed as he saw the change in her eyes, as they darkened more her body flushing. He ran his hands down her body, knowing he was close to loosing his train of thought.

"I was so stunned, and I tried to get him to stop before he said something in front of everyone, whom I had not realized was in the break… " Sara tried keeping her train of thought as Grissom moved his hand up her body. Drawing her top with it, but it was proving to be too much.

"What shopping was he talking about anyway?" Grissom asked as he eased her top off.

"My… maternity clothes." Sara gasped, as his hand drifted down her body again, stirring her senses. Her eyes closed in delight, if she were a cat she knew she would be purring now.

"Oh." Grissom gasped, as he looked at her body. Her breasts were fuller than he had remembered, her nipples having darkened. Sara having no idea what he meant tried to hang onto her train of thought, as his hand came to rest on her one breast, slowly caressing it, his eyes taking in the sight of her.

"I know it probably sounded a lot worse… uh god Gil that's good." Sara responded, giving up on conversation as he pushed into her again, his body now pinning her, as hers replied by bracing up against his.

"You have no idea." He husked before kissing her. His lips covering hers as he tried to convey all his feelings and emotions for her. Breaking only to leave them gasping for air as he pulled her closer. Wrapping his arms around her, whilst trying to calm himself.

"Gilbert." Sara husked. Running her hands up his back under his shirt, riding it up as she sought contact with his skin.

"Yes love." He returned, his breathing having slowed slightly.

"Make love to me." Sara whispered hoarsely, as her body arched into his wantonly.

Grissom felt a tremor run through his body at her words. Knowing that he would be willing to fight the devil himself. If victory meant that he could sink into her, be with her.

Placing his lips next to her ear he whispered. "With all my heart, my love." Before kissing his way along her jaw line, taking her lips once again. Breaking only to help her remove his shirt. Slowly he kissed his way down her body, moving his hands down ahead. Taking hold of her shorts and panties he drew them down together, once removed her legs fell open wantonly. Sara had always been responsive to him, but this absolute wantonness was unknown to him. He kissed and lavished attention to her breasts, stopping for a moment to shower attention to her abdomen as he continued made his way down. Whilst his one hand worked at getting his own pants off, once done, he breathed over her drawing in her scent. He had missed making love to her. Slowly parting her folds he found her wet and ready for him. Gently slipping in his finger he felt he scorching heat, before lightly blowing over her, knowing that it aroused her more. Slowly rotating the digit inside her, he heard her gasp. Slowly he drew it back, intending to slip it forward again, as painstakingly slow. When Sara bucked against him.

"Gilbert!" She all but screamed, clutching the sheets

Causing him to look up at her, alarmed. Thinking something was wrong.

"Need you… inside." She almost cried, as her body arched off the bed.

Keeping his finger inside moving slowly, her he moved over her. As soon as he was in place he pulled his hand away to place himself at her entrance, locking eyes with her as he pushed against her, warningly. Before pushing home and sinking into her heat. A moan escaping them as they came together. He had barely sheathed himself the second time when she arched up against him, hissing as she clutched at him. Her legs falling open as he pulled back to push home again. With the next thrust he had not even pushed home fully when he felt her come apart. Her keening cry causing him to stop. Looking at her in amazement as she trembled under him. Her response had temporarily stunned him. Pulling her into his arms her held her whilst she came down. Whilst remaining still, deep inside her. He felt like a god, like the only man on earth that could make her soar. Once she'd come down, he made to withdraw, knowing that she could be painfully sensitive at times. Only to feel her hands stall him as her legs wrapped round him.

"You're not going anywhere like that." Sara mumbled, into his neck.

"Sara," Grissom replied croaking. "Your too sensitive." Grissom managed to get out, fighting the urge to move inside her again.

Just then she closed her muscles around him pulling him in, causing a groan to escape his lips.

"Just wait a bit." Sara whispered, as her hands ran up his back pulling him down to her, "I need to feel you inside me, stay there, please."

"Oh god Sara, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather to be." Grissom husked, closing the distance again to take her lips, kissing her like a starved man.

A short while later he felt her muscles clench around him, his body immediately responding as it pushed down against her. Lifting his head he looked into her eyes, his body moving with the rhythm she gave him. "I've missed this." Sara breathed, as he pushed home again with a slow deep thrust, causing her head to fall back. "Me too." Grissom replied. As he pushed down into her harder, their bodies taking up their natural rhythm, his eyes locking with hers again, as they closed the distance between them to kiss. Sara felt him quiver as his release built, watched his passion filled face as he tried to concentrate on keeping the rhythm for her. Saw his eyes close as he started to loose the battle. Pulling him down to embrace him, she encouraged him to drop his head next to hers, allowing her to whisper and moan into his ear. Slowly she rand her hands up and down his back, loosening her legs from around him, she slipped them down to hook inside his legs whilst he continued to move inside her.

"Gil." She called to him softly.

"Uh," he managed to reply between thrusts.

"You're mine." She whispered, gripping his buttocks with her hands.

"Sara." It came out a passionate cry.

"I love you." She whispered, before clenching her muscles around him bracing her body against his.

"Oh god." Was the last thing Grissom managed to utter as he pushed down against her, releasing all of his need into her. Pushing her feet against his calves, she angled her pelvis off the mattress, knowing she could not hold the position for any prolonged period of time, with him bearing down on her. But the angle combined with the closure of her muscles around him would intensify his release. He pushed harder against her, as his head pulled back, his body bucking against her as he released. An animalistic growl erupted from his lips, as he tried to brace himself, whilst his body pumped his essence into her.

Holding him close, Sara brushed her hands down his back. His initial return was slow, only for him suddenly pull away from her, breaking their connection. Shocking her and causing a frown to form on her face, as his response puzzled her. Grissom having always indulged her in her need to cuddle up, after sex.

His hands reached for her abdomen stroking it. Realizing his concern she stilled his hands with her own.

"Relax… he's safe, you didn't hurt him."

Looking at her he tilted his head "Him? A boy?" he asked.

"Or girl. I don't know yet."

Gathering her up in his arms he rolled them so she could once again rest her head on his shoulder. Looking at the alarm clock he saw they had a good three hours before Sara needed to get ready for work. Drawing patterns on her shoulders. Their fingers laced on his chest.

"So you're okay with this?" Sara asked, having pulled his hand with hers and placed it on her abdomen.

"Definitely." He replied, hugging her closer.

"You're not angry or anything." Sara pushed.

"No dear." Grissom replied kissing her forehead, taking in a deep breath before releasing a contented sigh.

Sara smiled, it had been a while since he'd had called her that.

"I had thought that with us not having talked about it, with things having been that way they are, and with it being unplanned and all, that you might…" Sara left the rest unsaid. Placing her hand back on his chest.

"Sometimes unplanned surprises are often the best." Grissom spoke up, his hand once again tracing patterns on her shoulder.

Sara released a sigh of relief, causing Grissom to close his arm about her shoulder again. "I'm happy you're carrying our child."

"I'm too." Sara returned.

"It changes a lot of things." Grissom said.

"Yes."

"We'll need to get a bigger place." Grissom said. Sara just remained quiet, her hand tracing patterns on his chest.

"With a garden for Hank and little bug Grissom to play in." Grissom continued, placing his hand over hers again.

"Oh no you don't, no bug knick-names." Sara said rising onto her elbow, her hand slipping from his.

"I've always considered Papillion to be the perfect knick-name for a girl.'

"Butterfly." Sara returned.

"In French?"

"Yes Gil, I know."

"I find it very suitable seeing as little bug was conceived in Paris."

"I'd just dread to know what it would be if it's a boy."

"I'd have to think about that one, Araignée sounds too feminine."

"Spider?" Sara questioned, "Oh boy" Sara continued, pulling away from him.

"Where are you going?" Grissom called after her, as she moved from the bed. Not bothering to hide her nudity from him.

"To the bathroom, and then to raid the fridge. "Little bug" as you so dubbed it, is hungry."

Grissom watched her enter the bathroom. Then heard the shower start, getting out of bed he followed her. It had been a while since they shared a shower.

Stepping in behind her, he reached for the cloth she held adding some shower gel, before he proceeded to wash her entire body, allowing her to return the favour. Once done, they wrapped themselves in their robes, before making it to the kitchen.

"We'll have to tell everyone." Grissom spoke, up as he opened the fridge peering inside.

"Oh-uh."

"What?" Grissom said, his head snapping in her direction.

"I made Greg promise not to tell anyone until I had a chance to tell you." Sara replied, reaching in next to him taking an apple.

"So he's going to broadcast it to the world?" Grissom asked a frown forming on his face. "You can't just eat that?" he said indicating to the apple.

"We could compromise." Sara started, before responding. "This." She said indicating to the apple, "Is starters. I can make a horse shy the way I've been eating lately."

"Oh, okay." He said, his attention returning to the fridge, before closing it and stating. "We need to go shopping."

"Not you as well." Sara said, sitting down at the table.

"What do you usually eat?" Grissom asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Fruit, juice, cereal or a muffin if there's any muffins." Sara replied, biting into her apple again.

"That's not enough to…" Grissom started.

"Gil, think shift, blood, guts, gore. I'd like to keep my meal down, if not already digested." Sara stated.

"You have a point." Grissom complied. "About Greg." Grissom started, reaching for a bowl and adding some cereal.

"We could let him announce it at the party." Sara said, as Grissom placed her cereal in front of her.

"What party?" He questioned, turning back to the fridge.

"The one the others bullied me into giving.' Sara replied placing the apple core next to her plate.

"When is this?" Grissom asked, adding milk to her cereal.

"Saturday afternoon before shift." Sara answered starting on her cereal. Grissom was happy to see her eating with such zest. He'd always been concerned that she didn't eat enough.

"We could do that, he always did like sharing news.' Grissom finally returned to their conversation placing her class of juice in front of her plate whilst removing the apple core.

"Not to mention that he never fails with words." Sara finally said in between bites.

"Quite the contrary, he often says too much." Grissom said finally joining her.

"What about you?" Sara asked when she noted that he hadn't gotten himself something.

"I'll get something later, and I'll go do some shopping whilst your at work."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Grissom answered her, as he watched her finishing her meal.

* * *

mmm... muse is thinking... pondering on next chapter. Should be up next week some time.


	6. Necessities

Title: Necessities

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, I'd let them have loads of fun.

Timeline: Part 1; 13 December. Part 2; 17 December

Spoilers: None, this is off the fly.

Rating: T. (no naughtiness)

Characters: Grissom, Sara, Nick, Greg, Catharine and anyone else I'd like to add.

Author notes: Think of it as a filler, see bottom for the rest.

Summary: Sara at work and the doctors' appointment.

Story Word Count: 2 934

* * *

Sara entered the break room. Nick Greg and Langston were already sitting at the table.

"Hey!" She greeted them, stepping into the room.

"Hey! We didn't expect to see you at shift." Nick spoke up first.

"Why not?" Sara questioned.

Nick just looked at her, then shook his head.

"So, did Gill tell you his good news?" Catharine asked, standing behind her.

Turning round Sara replied, "Yes, he did actually."

"And?"

"Our grant came through."

Her announcement caused Greg to choke on his coffee, before slamming it down. "Are you nuts! You can't go now!" He exclaimed, not concerned about the company present, or how they may perceive his outburst.

"Greg!" Sara warned, turning round to face him.

"You haven't told him, have you?" He pushed on.

"Greg!' Sara warned this time raising her voice. Whilst walking over to him, before grabbing him by the arm. Just as he was about to open his mouth to add some more.

"Could you guys excuse us." Sara requested, whilst dragging Greg out of the break room.

"Why don't you broadcast it loud enough for the whole lab to hear." Sara chided him, whilst leading him down the passage and into the nearest office. Closing the door behind them. Checking to ensure that they were in their own before turning towards him again.

"What was that all about?" Langston asked.

Nick and Catharine just looked at each other, "You think we got it wrong again?" Nick asked, watching Greg and Sara's exchange through the glass window.

"It won't be the first time." Catharine confirmed.

"But she wouldn't do that to Gris… this is Sara we're talking about…she's loved him for like forever." Nick voiced, more as if he was seeking affirmation.

"Well, how would you explain that?" Catharine asked, whilst indicating to Greg and Sara.

"I can't." Nick replied.

Both watched as the scene before them unfolded. It was one of the down sides of having a glass walled lab. There was limited privacy.

"What the hell are you thinking? You're planning to just go rough it with the baby." Greg let loose at Sara once she faced him.

"Greg, calm down." Sara requested.

"Calm down, why should I calm down… Jesus Sara, three days ago you were on cloud nine having learnt about the baby. Now you wanna take off on some bug hunt!"

"Greg would you, shut up." Sara demanded.

"I know it's your life and such but…" Greg continued.

"Greg, I didn't say I was going." Sara cut him off.

"Uh." This caused him to stop, and seemingly deflate with relief, as the words sank home.

"Catharine asked what was Gil's news was, and I answered her. I didn't say we're leaving for the jungle. So just calm down."

"Okay." Greg complied, distinctly relieved.

"And yes, I did tell him."

"You did?" Greg returned, fully attentive again.

"Yes. Gill was put out when I told him I couldn't go, and demanded a reason."

"Was he okay about, you know the baby?"

"Yes. He's happy about it."

"So I can tell the others now?" Greg livened again.

"No, not yet, please?" Sara requested.

"But you said I could."

"I know, which is why Gil and I decided to give you centre stage."

"What?"

"We thought it best to announce it at the party, that way everyone will hear about it at the same time."

"That could work, no favourites, I see your point."

"So will you keep quiet about it, at least until Saturday?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, I think we better get back to the break room, your performance probably has them floored."

Nick and Catharine saw Greg deflate, and then looked at each other puzzled. The changes in his demeanour made no sense. As he and Sara left the room, with Greg notably happier.

"Nick you've got Sara tonight, I'll take Greg. See what you can get from her." Catharine said under her breath, before Greg and Sara joined them again.

"Never a dull moment it seems." Nick commented.

"With Sara there never was. I think that the last while was just a calm before the storm."

Greg and Sara joined them in the break room just as Catharine managed to reshuffle the cases. Greg and Sara both looked at her in surprise, once they heard the pairings for the evening. Catharine made a note to no longer pair them up together, not sure if she had contributed to the situation that seemed to be developing. She also saw the warning look Sara threw Greg.

Once the cases were assigned, everyone took their leave. Both Nick and Catharine pushed for information… Catherine at some stage considered using blackmail. But neither managed to extract any information.

Grissom called Sara about halfway through shift. Enquiring about them, wanting to know how they were doing. Nick had remained within hearing range, and managed to listen to her side of the conversation. Sara told Grissom that she and Nick were working together. Mentioned that they were all right, and almost done with their collection. Nick found nothing odd in her replies, or tone. She seemed happy to be talking to him. Which rendered Nick even more puzzled.

Grissom spent his time setting up a shopping list, making sure to get all her favourite foods. Realizing that he had no idea if she had experienced any cravings, he made a note to ask her. Then drove to the all night mart to make his purchases. His mind started sifting through his options. Knowing that he would need to find a position of sorts, and they would have to start looking for a new place. He stopped at the newsstand and selected a few magazines, then proceeded to the checkout point. Once home he unpacked his purchases, before settling in his study to do some reading. Later he started on dinner for Sara, having called her to find out what she would like.

Sara returned home to find the townhouse silent. Shrugging off her jacket she hung it before entering the kitchen. On opening the fridge she saw that Grissom had once again been intent on buying every possible option of her favourites that he could find. Spoilt for choice, she reached in taking a bottle of water before making her way to the bedroom. Grissom was asleep when she placed her water on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed. She settled herself propped on her elbow with her head resting in her hand, as she traced her fingers along his hairline. On the second pass he stirred, causing Sara to grin. On the third pass he clasped her hand bringing it to his lips to kiss, before opening his eyes to look at her.

"Hey." he husked.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sara replied, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. But was disappointed by his lack of response. Pulling back she sat up questioningly. Grissom also sat up.

"How long have you been home?" Grissom asked.

"I just got in." Sara replied turning away from him.

"I left your meal in the warmer." Grissom said looking at her back.

He didn't see the frown, which had formed on Sara's brow. She found his behaviour very un-character like, and it upset her.

"Okay thanks… I haven't checked." Sara replied, getting up from the bed, to return to the kitchen and retrieve her meal. Grissom joined her, encouraging her to eat up and to then get some rest.

On the days that followed this became their routine. Sara would go to work whilst he would deal with the house. On her return he would make sure she would eat before tucking her into bed, only to join her after she had fallen asleep. On waking she would often find him reading softly, whilst stroking her abdomen. Only to draw back once he realized that she was awake.

Grissom refused to touch Sara in any intimate way, knowing that the temptation would be too great once he started. He needed answers from her obstetrician, before he was willing to continue their physical relationship. Sara had mentioned some things that concerned him. He had seen her disappointment and confusion to his unwillingness. He longed to touch her but knew he could hold back for a few more days, just to be sure. He had promised himself he would not concern himself with any possible complications that could arise, but found himself so caught up in wanting to protect her and the baby, that he often found them circulating in his head. Fearing that fate would deal him the worst blow ever, and take both Sara and their child from him.

By the morning of her appointment Sara was irritated beyond rational thought, and had reached boiling point as she found herself snapping at him when he fussed over her. She appreciated his concerned, and the attention he lavished on her. She just wished he would realize that physically she also had needs. She needed his touch more than she needed the constant doting. She found it unbearably frustrating, to wake up with him having stroked and touched her abdomen whilst reading softly, only to move away once he realized she was awake. She felt shut out again, and was not sure why or how it had happened.

On entering the doctors' practice Sara remained silent, her irritation level at an all time high. She was somehow relieved when the nurse called her. Grissom quietly followed, not sure as to what he should make of her silence, he feared that she might not want for him to go with her anymore. Entering the doctors' office, the nurse invited them to sit down whilst informing them that the doctor would be with them momentarily.

"Mrs Grissom." The obstetrician greeted her on entering his office, not having noted Grissom. Then for a moment looked uncomfortable, when he noticed the antipathy between the two "I take it that you must be Mr Grissom." The doctor acknowledged

"Dr." Grissom corrected him.

"Field?" The obstetrician asked, as he sat down. Noting Sara's silence.

"Entomology."

"Interesting field," the doctor replied, before dropping his gaze to Sara's file. "Dr Smithe noted on your wife's file that you were in Paris."

"I was at the time."

"Right." The doctor started before turning to Sara. "Mrs Grissom, you're aware that you do have the option of not having your husband present." The doctor reminded her, thinking that she may be more relaxed, if she were on her own.

"He can stay." Sara returned offhandedly.

"Right I will be needing to check your iron levels again. Have you been taking your supplements?"

Sara nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Any dizzy spells since last week?"

Sara shook her head.

"I received your test results, they both came back negative. The foetus has been cleared for spina bifida and down syndrome."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, and noticeably relaxed.

Which caused Grissom to look at her, realizing that she had had her own concerns regarding the pregnancy, which were completely different from his own.

"Right then Mrs Grissom" the doctor said getting up. "If you would step this side for me." He continued, showing her to the examination area. "You can loosen your trousers.' Grissom followed, feeling uncomfortable with regards to the doctors' familiarity.

"Settling herself on the examination bed. Sara allowed for the doctor to palpate her abdomen. Causing Grissom to clench his fists when he noted the amount of pressure the man exerted.

"Have you experienced any abdominal pains?" The doctor continued.

"No."

"Right then, everything feels alright. I'm going to do another scan. Last week we only scanned you to get an estimate as to how far along you were. However, the dates you gave correspond. Today we'll be doing a full Nuchal translucency scan, to check for any deformities. Are there any hereditary conditions that I should be aware of?"

Sara shook her head.

"Otosclerosis." Grissom spoke up. The doctor turned to look at him, having noted Sara's brow frown.

"There is a one in three chance of baby contracting it, with the risk being higher if the condition is found in the mother. Its impact however is only seen later in life, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yes." Grissom confirmed.

"I take it you've received treatment."

Grissom dipped his head slightly in acknowlagement.

The doctor turned towards Sara, smiling at her compassionately. Before placing the conductor gel on her abdomen. Once done, he applied the probe gliding it across her abdomen.

Grissom's breath caught as the image appeared on the monitor. He placed his hand on Sara's shoulder, causing her to look at him. The wonder contained in his face caused her to smile. The doctor moved the probe about, and then spoke up.

"All looks well, there does not seem to be any abnormalities present."

"Any indication of placenta previa?" Grissom asked.

Causing the doctor to look at him before tuning to Sara "Have you experienced any bleeding?" He asked.

Sara just shook her head. Stealing a glance at Grissom's concerned face.

"It can't hurt to check," The obstetrician replied. "They rarely causes trouble in the first trimester, but seeing as we are entering the second let's just be sure." The doctor said before moving the probe once again, then settled it "The placenta attachment is situated on the right uterine wall, so there is no risk of complications."

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief. Causing Sara to look at him puzzled. He reached for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Sara turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Would you like to know what it is?" The doctor said having seen the exchange.

Sara looked at Gil again, who nodded in return.

"Yes." She answered.

"Let's see if little one will comply." The doctor said moving the probe once again.

"How accurate will it be?" Sara voiced.

"Should the baby comply… at this age it's about 97% accurate…ah there we go… well I'd say about a 100% here, it's a little girl."

Sara looked up at Grissom and noted the tears in his eyes, whilst the doctor wiped off the gel.

"Could you give us a minute?" Sara asked.

"Sure."

Sara fixed her clothes before turning to Grissom, who pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered, as his arms settled round her.

"Hey I didn't do it alone." She whispered back.

Grissom ran his hands over her back, allowing himself for the first time in four days to feel her. It had been four arduous days, of fear and longing for him. He drew strength from her, when he felt that he should be providing it to her.

"A little girl." He finally spoke up in an incredulous tone

"So, I guess you're getting your little butterfly." Sara teased, trying to lighten his mood, pulling back from him slightly. Grissom allowed her to step out of the embrace.

"Come." Sara said, taking his hand and pulling him along.

The doctor having seated himself at his desk understood better as to why Sara had been as concerned the week before. The chances of complications had been considerately higher that he had originally anticipated. Having at first thought that there may have been trouble in the relationship, their attitude change throughout the consultation had shown them to be very astute to one another. They both were concerned for the wellbeing of the foetus. Both were intelligent mature people who seemed to really want the child. He looked up from the file in which he had been writing notes as the two of them stepping out of the examination area. To take their seats.

"This is the first child for both of you?" The doctor questioned.

Both confirmed, which he jotted down.

"You would need to discuss birthing options… I've calculated your due date to be the last week of June or early in July." He started handing them some brochures.

"I'm scheduling your next visit for the 14th of January, you would be about sixteen weeks along. You should also by then be able to feel the foetus move." The doctor said writing her appointment card.

Grissom squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Then turning to Grissom he said. "Make sure she takes her iron supplements. Anaemia is a preventable complication in pregnancy. Her levels are still good but it has been a week since she received treatment. Make sure she rests, pregnancy is hard on the body."

With that the doctor dismissed them and Grissom took Sara home.

On their arrival home Grissom pushed her towards the bathroom, stating that he would get her something to eat. Sara slipped into the study instead, intent on quickly using the computer. Sitting down in front of it she reached to boot it up when a pile of magazines caught her attention. Reaching over she pulled them closer. A smile crossed her face. The subject matter did not surprise her in the least. Knowing how thorough Grissom could be she flipped through them, coming to a halt at the second last one. Reading the headline of one of the featured articles, she opened it onto the page listed, reading the title: _When Sex During Pregnancy Could be Harmful to Your Baby._ Sara scan read the page until she came to the heading: Placenta Previa. Then read in depth. Gasping as she read: _frequent ultrasounds are recommended until the placenta is out of harm's way, usually by about 28 weeks. Until then, sexual intercourse is not recommended_. Suddenly she understood Grissom's relief at the doctor's office. Closing the magazine she placed it back between the others, before making her way to the bathroom intending to get ready for bed.

* * *

A/N 1: The facts are straight. I don't know if there ever was an article published _When Sex During Pregnancy Could be Harmful to Your Baby. _It was the best heading I could suck out of my thumb at the time.

Technical notes:

Placenta previa is the condition where the placenta attaches close to, or onto the cervics.

In the second trimester (13-26 weeks) the loosening or abruption can lead to the baby loosing blood and dying. (Miscarriage)

In childbirth, if the doctor's not aware of the situation it can lead to haemorrhage and even death to the mother, especially if not caught early enough. In critical cases the mother will have to undergo an emergency hysterectomy.

The condition is quite common. And sexual intercourse is not recommended until the pregnancy has passed 28 weeks, due to the growth and development of the placenta.

In case of an abruption, sexual intercourse and orgasm in the female should be avoided. As it could result is a miscarriage, with the same risks to the mother as childbirth.

Grissom's concerns stemmed from the fact that Sara told him she had spotted after returning from Paris.


	7. Breaking The News

Title: Breaking The News

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine, yeah I wish. So just playing. The original writers are in no way responsible for the content of this fic. No they didn't even spark the idea.

Timeline: 18 December 2010

Spoilers: Everything is game, don't think anything was used though.

Rating: K+.

Characters: Mostly the grave shift crew.

Author notes: Muse has promised and delivered one more chapter after this one, which is currently undergoing a mild edit. And will be up later.

Special thanks to: Christine for the butterfly. (Hope you can see it)

Story word count: 1 352

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

Sara arrived home from shift on Saturday morning, to be pointed off to bed. Grissom having stated that he was well capable of getting everything ready for the party, and that she would need her rest with everyone coming over. Her claim that she had the night off and could rest later, had fallen onto deaf ears as he pointed out that that she, more than anyone else, needed her rest. Feeling dejected she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Then crawled into bed with a book, hoping it would help her to fall asleep. Having not even read the first page, her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Grissom came in later to check on her, placing the book back on the nightstand he drew the blinds to darken the room. Allowing for her to sleep for most of the day, whilst he quietly went about getting everything ready. Only to wake her about an hour before everyone's expected arrival, allowing her enough time to get ready.

Together Sara and Grissom welcomed their friends, whom all seemed caught up in the season's festivities. Greg was the last to arrive, and dragged Sara into the kitchen with him, whilst exchanging whispers. Both Catharine and Nick saw this. Then turned to look towards Grissom, who seemed un-phased about the interaction between the two.

"You think he knows, or is he just not willing to see it?" Nick whispered for Catharine's ears only.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to keep on eye on those two tonight." Catharine replied, watching as Grissom and Brass interacted with one another.

"Sara seems happy though and so does Grissom, it's confusing." Nick spoke up again. "I never thought he'd be one to allow his wife to wander."

"Especially not Sara." Catherine replied, "But then there are so many things about them we don't know."

"Yea but adultery, I always saw Grissom as too straight to be open to such things."

"Love can make you blind." Catharine added. " And He was always partial to her."

"There's blind and then there's stupid." Nick commented.

Just then Sara and Greg entered baring glasses of champagne, encouraging everyone to take one.

"Hey! We've got shift later." Catherine reminded them, frowning at the appearance of the champagne.

"One glass won't hurt." Greg returned, and handed her a glass. "Anyway there is a good reason for it." be remarked, before turning away and returning to the kitchen to collect a glass for Sara. Handing it over to her he whispered something into her ear, which caused her to smile.

Both Catharine and Nick were stunned that he would be as callous as to flaunt it in front of Grissom.

Just then Greg turned and picked up his own glass, returning to where Sara and Grissom were standing together.

"Okay everybody! I want your attention please." Greg raised his voice to get everyone's attention. He waited for everyone to stop chatting, and once everyone was looking at him he started.

"Knowing that we all pushed for Sara to arrange this little get together for us, when we truly only wanted an excuse to get together with our favourite couple, and to spend some time together as the family unit we had become. It seems that Grissom and Sara, our elusive family members whom I need not remind everyone managed for years to keep their relationship a secret… Only to go and get married without informing us…" Greg turned to the couple in question, "You hurt us deeply." He stated before turning back to the room. "And yes, it seems that our favourite couple has once again been scheming things behind our backs."

"Greg, if this is about the grant we already know about it." Nick spoke up.

"Be quiet, this is so much bigger." Greg reprimanded Nick. Which caused everyone to look as Sara and Grissom.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Grissom whispered to Sara.

"Just leave him, he's having fun." She replied, smiling back at him. "Anyway it saves you from doing it."

"Yea but I would have gotten to the point."

"Okay so where was I… oh yes." Greg said starting again. "Although Grissom is no longer officially a member of the grave shift. He will always be remembered but those he mentored." This cause those concerned to nod their heads. "Time however moves on and so too have our friends, who will soon be embarking on one of their greatest adventures together."

"I thought you said this wasn't about the grant." Catharine spoke up this time.

"Would you keep quite…" Greg exclaimed irritated. "God, no wonder neither Sara nor Grissom ever told us anything…" he finished. This caused everyone to keep quiet.

"Guys just let him finish." Sara finally spoke up. "He has a point, at least I hope he gets to it."

"Yeah like before the champagne goes flat, if at all possible." Brass added.

"Okay I'm getting there… Over the years we have welcomed and often had to say goodbye to numerous members on the graveyard shift. The goodbyes weighing more heavily on us than the welcomes, but today we celebrate the expected arrival of a new family member." This caused everyone to look at him puzzled, no one aware of any new members to be added to the team. Even Catharine, who had discussed Sara's possible replacement with Ecklie, was puzzled.

"Who I'm told, will make her appearance around about the end of June next year." Greg said, turning to Sara for conformation.

Everyone seemed puzzled. Greg just looked at them realizing that no one had managed to connect the dots.

"Okay, so are Sara and Grissom now leaving or what?" Nick finally asked.

"No you dork! Didn't you listen, Sara's pregnant." Greg said, finally spelling it out.

"What!" Catharine exclaimed.

"I think it would have gone down better had I started a rumour." Greg said, turning to look at Sara and Grissom.

"Serious?" Nick asked

"Yes." Grissom confirmed.

"But how?" Catharine asked.

"Catharine, I'm sure I don't need to explain to you the actual process of how it happens." Gil teased her.

"No, but I mean… when? A baby?" Catharine questioned, still stunned.

"Paris." Sara answered for her.

Catharine looked at her surprised. "That means you're what… Three months along!"

Nick turned to Greg. "You knew?" Greg just nodded "You knew and you didn't tell me!" Nick demanded.

"Hey! I value my friendship with Sara. And anyway she asked me not to."

"But still, you could have hinted, at least." Nick continued.

"Oh God Sara, why couldn't you be like most woman and confide in a woman?" Catherine spoke up. "At least I could have kept you off the gruesome cases, instead of having Greg informing me that you've turned green on a crime scene." Catharine finished, shaking her head.

"Congratulations." Jim said taking Gil's hand. "You're a very lucky man… You may have started later than the most, but the wait has well been well worth it."

"Yes it has." Grissom confirmed.

Brass then turned to Sara, "Congratulations cookie. Don't let him take over through."

"Thanks, I wont."

This started a wave of congratulations, with both Nick and Catharine threatening Greg with dumpster duty for holding out on them. Everyone was aghast when Sara drank her champagne, only to have Greg confirm that it was sparkling grape juice with no alcohol.

Later once everyone had left for shift, Sara helped Grissom clean up.

"Well that went better than I though it would." Sara commented placing the last of the dishes into the washer.

"Yea it did actually."

'You should rest, you've been at it most of the day." Sara said rubbing his back whist he closed the fridge door.

"I just need to finish up here, then I'll rest." Replied turning towards her.

"I'll give you a backrub." Sara said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Now there is an offer I can't refuse." Grissom said drawing her closer, before kissing her.

"Coming?" Sara called, stepping out of the embrace.

Grissom followed, needing no further encouragement.

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*


	8. Our Little Miracle

Title: Our Little Miracle

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine, yeah I wish. Just because CBS won't ever-ever-ever screen this, and the writers would never-ever-ever write it. Doesn't mean I can't.

Timeline: January - June 2011.

Spoilers: Nothing really, we know they are together. And last time I checked 1 + 1 + 9 months can = 3 or 4 or 5 (okay, the last one with fertility drugs more likely.)

Rating: M/NC17 for some adult content.

Characters: Predominantly Grissom and Sara.

Author notes: This is the final chapter and a bit of a pregnancy marathon.

Summary: Baby Grissom finally arrives.

Story word count: 3 952

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

Grissom woke with a sense of foreboding as Sara slipped into bed next to him. Sara had in the last month become insatiable, she had reached for him constantly. Initially he had welcomed the attentions, enjoyed the fact that she'd wanted and needed him. But after four weeks of her needing him twice a day, he was becoming concerned that he no longer satisfied her. His response to her had stated to wane, and on more than one occasion he had worried that he may not get it up at all. On those occasions he'd spent time loving her in every other way, until finally his body complied. He felt hollow, like he'd given everything he could. The experiences no longer seemed loving or shared, it often felt like she was just taking and giving very little in return.

He held his body still, hoping that she would think him still asleep. Knowing that the minute he moved and she realized he was awake, she would be on him. For unlike in the past, where she would've waited for the appropriate moment. Sara would come looking for him and then drag him back to bed. And if he did not seem willing, she would just start wherever he stood, which soon enough had him follow her back to their bedroom.

The articles and books had called it a hormonal response to being pregnant. That her body, teeming with hormones was trying to deal with it as best it could. All he knew was that had he not been on medication for his blood pressure, he would have long since considered a script for Viagra. As it was, he was seriously contemplating it, even with the risks.

Sara moved closer to him then wrapped her arm around him as she settled behind him. He waited for her hand to move, but was surprised when he felt her body relax behind him and her breathing deepened, obviously having fallen asleep. This caused him some alarm, not understanding her reaction.

Sara on waking found herself alone. Not surprised. Since he'd starting lecturing again, Grissom was rarely home when she woke. It had once again started to feel like they were living two separate lives, in the same house. With her working nights and him working days. Rolling onto her back she placed her hand on the small bump that represented her abdomen lately. Grissom had become more and more unwilling to touch her lately. This, during a time, when she had needed him more than she had in all the time they had been together. This morning for the first time in weeks, she had not come home wanting to rip his clothes from him. She had not felt the overwhelming need to have him sink into her, so that she could bask in the pleasurable sensations he created, when he moved within her. This morning she'd needed for him to hold her. She'd needed to cuddle, to feel loved. Releasing a sigh, she was startled by an odd feeling in her gut. The second time it happened she knew instantly what it was… The baby had started moving. In wonder, she placed her hand on the area and waited… Then was rewarded with another flutter. A smile crossed her face, before dropping, realizing that Grissom wasn't home, and that she therefore couldn't share the experience with him.

Grissom arrived home later that afternoon, to find Sara gazing into the distance, whilst sitting on the couch. The strangeness of her behaviour caused him immediate concern as he sat down next to her. Taking her hand he looked at her. His actions causing her to snap out of her trancelike state, as she turned her head and focused her attention on him.

"Sara?" He questioned, his concern conveyed in his voice.

"Gil." She replied for a moment not sure.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… Why?" Sara asked, not understanding his concern.

"You seemed a thousand miles away." He replied, lacing their clasped hands' fingers.

"Gil, take me to bed." Sara requested outright, looking at him.

Grissom tried to control his response, or lack thereof as his heart sped up in apprehension.

Sara continued looking at him, then got up and drew him along with her. Grissom followed her, having picked up a difference in her mood. Toeing off his shoes before settling with her on the bed. Sara pushed him onto his back, which caused him a greater concern, as he felt no response from his body. Then stunned him by simply settling next to him, with her head on his shoulder and her hand resting over his heart. His arm automatically came around her, his had coming to rest on her shoulder as his other hand covered her own, resting on his chest. Releasing a contented sigh his body relaxed into their position, once he realized that that was all she was asking of him.

Tracing his fingers down her arm he tried to comprehend the change, thinking of all the information and articles he had read. None had mentioned an about turn, so suddenly. He lay there, holding her. Thankful that she needed something so simple from him and that he could provide it, without feeling that it was being taken from him.

Sara suddenly moved her hand, pulling it from his, to move it down his body, at first causing him to stiffen in response. Before he realized she had pulled away from him slightly, having placing her hand on her abdomen. A smile crossed her face, before she reached for his hand placing it on her bump, holding it in place with hers. They lay like that for some time. Her actions and silence caused him some concern, the position becoming uncomfortable. When he felt a ripple in her skin. His breath caught as he looked at her.

"Is that?" He questioned, wanting to be sure,

Sara just nodded her head.

Grissom rose slightly next to her, placing his hand more firmly onto her abdomen and waited. A while later he felt it again.

"When did she start?" He asked brushing his fingers across her abdomen.

"I felt it for the first time this morning, after I woke."

Grissom sat up then, moved his hand to place a kiss on the area. Before urging Sara to lie on her side, allowing him to spoon behind her as he held her to him. Settling behind her his hand rested on her abdomen as he pulled her closer. A while later, Grissom placed a kiss on her shoulder but was surprised when he got no response from her. Lifting to look at her, he realized that she'd fallen asleep again. Grissom revelled in the moment as he soaked up the sensations. He'd missed the simple pleasure of just holding her. Her insatiability had made him reluctant to touch her, fearing that he would need to back it up. He wondered if part of the cause had not been due to his inability to simply hold her after they'd made love. Sara had always loved to cuddle afterwards. And recently it had always seemed so rushed, snatching moments before or after work. He wondered if that it'd not in some way contributed to her insatiable needs. Settling behind her he allowed for the simple pleasure of holding her to drift over him as he joined her in sleep.

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

Not long afterwards Hank was released from quarantine. And on return to the household became overly protective of Sara. Having sensed Grissom's protectiveness towards her, the dog rarely let her out of his sight, even with Grissom home. And at times it irritated Sara to turn around and have Hank staring at her.

In the months that followed, their routine settled back into some semblance of normality. As they adjusted to their life based on two separate time schedules. Their times spent together short, but bitter sweet. With both making an effort to be available to the other on the times they were capable of being together.

Catharine later moved Sara off active evidence collection, and assigned her to assist with processing and layouts. Nick and Greg became obsessed with feeling her stomach every time it appeared that little bug might be active, and they were in the area.

Grissom took up a full time position with the university and did lectures on anthropology, criminology and forensic science.

They had managed to find a larger place with a small garden, for Hank and little bug. Whilst everyone chipped in with the decoration of the nursery, and Greg finally got to go shopping with Sara. Although Grissom firmly drew the line when it came to anything that goes under her clothes, and next to her skin.

Their delivery date was set. Grissom had pushed Sara to opt for caesarean, which her doctor had backed up. Stating that she would be less likely to experience any post labour complications usually associated with natural birth. Especially considering her age. Grissom inwardly was thankful that she had given in as easily, not wanting for her to experience the amount of pain it took to bring a child into the world, or for him to have to see it.

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

Sara started her maternity leave just after her pregnancy reached the eight-month mark. The hours of standing on her feet and moving about had taken their toll as her feet had started swelling. It was around this stage that they also stopped making love. Where in the past they had managed to alter position until they found something that worked. It had just become unbearably uncomfortable for Sara. Grissom had taken it hard. As for the first time in months, they once again shared a bed during the evening and sleeping hours. And with the progress of the pregnancy it had often felt to him like he was left out on so much. Sara got to experience things so close up, where he often felt like he was sitting on the sidelines, watching things unfold. Fighting for attention as Nick and Greg doted on her, often arriving home only to find either one or often both of them with her. Then only to have her curl up to sleep, once they'd left. The loss of the capacity to physically connect with her, had been a blow to his self-esteem, as his sudden need to be with her became an obsession again. To him it felt like he was loosing her to her friends, their child and the daily grind of their lives.

Grissom woke early one morning, his body once again having become fully aroused as he'd spooned against her in sleep. He was shocked when she stirred next to him then reached down to touch him. He started to pull away, knowing it could not go anywhere. He'd never enjoyed coming anywhere but inside her, he'd made it an unspoken rule between them. That no matter what they had tried or done, the only place he would release his essence was within her depths, were it could mix with hers. His release as pleasurable as it was, left him unsatisfied if it was not within her. Even during the times in their relationship where situations had called him to see to his condition himself, due to her absence. It had left him empty, sad even.

He had long since realized, that since their first encounter, he had subconsciously wanted to get her pregnant.

He felt her tugging at his shorts and wanted to pull away. Knowing the release would be meaningless to him. But found that he could not move as she lavished attention on him. His soul needed the attention, his body the release, whilst his mind fought it with every ounce it could, knowing that it would not be enough.

His body won out in the end as her hand made contact with his now exposed shaft. Pushing against her knowing he was in for along internal battle, he felt her draw away from him slightly, whilst she reached for something on the nightstand. He noticed the bottle she held, and recognized it as lubricant. Sara reached down and removed her underwear then covered his shaft with lubricant. His mind fought to rise above the sensations created by her hands running over him, as his body responded to every touch, every stroke she gave.

Sara then turned her back to him. "Lie closer," she inculcated.

Lying on his side he spooned around her, his body seeking contact with hers. He angled his shaft, driving it between her legs as his arms came around her. His breathing ragged. As his mind lost all sense of concurrent thought other than the feel of her.

Lifting her leg she hooked it leg over him, allowing for him to rub against her more freely. Using her one hand she held his throbbing erection against her then added more lubrication. She held him close to her as his body moved seeking release as he rubbed himself against her. Driving into the area created between her body and hand.

Grissom was lost in the moment as his hand clasped her hip, his frustrated body sought release, driving against her hand and body. His breathing became heavy, laboured as he neared his peak.

"Oh god Sara I've missed this." He groaned into her neck as his hand started pushing and pulling motions on her hip. "Sara." He warned her, wanting to pull away when she surprised him by angling her body, allowing for his tip to sink into her. The sensation that coursed over his body on entry had him push into her his fingers biting into her hip. "Jesus Sara!" He called out, as his body tensed before releasing. The pulse like sensations had him rock against her, leaving him to groan his pleasure as he came down.

His body relaxed, spent, whilst he drew closer wrapping his arms around her, holding her whilst kissing her shoulder.

Sara unhooked her leg then settled into the embrace. A while later his hand started stroking her belly then stared inching down, but she stopped him.

"You didn't." He whispered.

"I'm fine Gil." Sara replied, snuggling back into him.

"Thank you." Gil whispered, hugging her closer.

A smile crossed her face, as she moved to turn onto her back. Grissom released her enough to allow for the movement

" I've been neglecting you." Sara stated. "I've seen how put out you are when Nick and Greg are here, but I don't have the heart to turn them away."

"I know." Grissom replied, raising his hand to move a stand of her hair from her face.

"How are you doing?" Sara asked turning to look at him.d

"I'm okay." He answered, "…And you?"

"I'm scarred." Sara answered, turning her gaze back to the ceiling. Releasing a sigh.

This caused Grissom to rise onto his elbow, allowing him to look down at her. "Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked once their eyes met.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Sara was quick to answer having noted the concern in his eyes. "It's just that… The closer we get to having this baby the more I start to wonder if I'd cope with it. I mean I know I could cope… it's just so much responsibility. We have to keep her alive, it's not like she will be reliant only on my body."

"She will be at first." Grissom said, running his hand over her abdomen.

"I know, but we have to make sure that she grows up to be a contributing member to society. It's a huge responsibility, and leaves me to wonder how so many people could enter into it so lightly. We've spent months getting everything ready for her, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"I think there are too many children born into this world that were not planned, wanted or were wanted for the wrong reasons, which has contributed to societies downfall. Mostly it's because people don't always want to take responsibility for their actions or decisions. A child doesn't ask to be conceived, it's the result of its parents actions and often they and society suffer for it."

"Little bug wasn't planned." Sara stated, looking at him.

"She may not have been planned, but she is very much wanted." Grissom said running his hand over her stomach again. "And between us, I'm sure we could do a good job of raising her."

"It's just that…" Sara sighed.

"You're scared of your past interfering." Grissom finished for her, realizing her concern.

Sara nodded her head.

"You're not alone in this Sara. I'll be with you every step of the way." Grissom Said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I know, thank you." Sara said returning the embrace.

"No thanks needed, you're a loving and compassionate person. Our little girl will be very loved." Grissom said as he brushed his lips to hers, "and now I'd better go to the bathroom." He said pulling away from her.

"You always were the sagacious one." Sara whispered.

"I thought that's why you loved me?" Grissom said turning to face her.

"And it's why I still do." She stated, saw him grin. Then sat up, whilst watching him disappear into the bathroom.

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

The morning of Sara's appointment Grissom accompanied her into the hospital. He walked with the doctor to theatre, all the-whilst answering the doctor pre-surgery questions, whilst they prepped Sara for surgery. Once completed the anaesthetist applied the local anaesthetic, whilst Grissom remained holding her hand.

Grissom having seen some of the most gruesome crime scenes ever imagined. Nearly lost his stomach's contents when he saw the scalpel slice through Sara's skin. For the first time he fully understood why doctors were not allowed to operate on their own family members. The sight of her blood had him gasping for air, trying to keep it together, even knowing the reason and the need thereof, it still did not make it any easier.

He watched in amazement as they pulled their little girl from Sara. His breath caught the moment they severed the umbilical cord, as he realized the significance of it. Their little girl was now an individual, separate from her mother. Then was torn in two as they took the baby away, to do the AGPAR scores and to check over and clean the baby. Sara saw his expression and let go of his hand, giving him a shove and a nod that he should go with. He followed the nurse, his eyes taking in the little miracle they lay on the heated tray, as the nurses cleaned her up and checked her vitals. He stood awestruck at the dark brown locks that covered her head, wanting to pull everyone away so that he could pick her up and hold her close to him. Once done, they wrapped her in a receiver and allowed him closer. Without a second thought he lifted the baby and held her close to him, causing one of the nurses to object. Grissom merely turned away ignoring her holding the baby to his chest he rubbed her back.

Just then Sara's voice stopped the nurse

"Leave him. He's the most unlikely person to hurt a child." Her voice was commanding, but Grissom was in his own element now did not register her words as he savoured the feel of holding their daughter. The nurse noted his actions. Saw the gentle but possessive way he held the baby, like it was the most precious being on earth. At Sara's request the nurse stepped back, still keeping an eye on him as she saw him lower the baby to look at its face. Tears formed in Grissom's eyes as he pulled the baby back to his chest, no longer capable of describing the emotions he felt coursing through him.

The doctors finished up with Sara as she watched Grissom with their daughter. Never for a moment having considered that she could love him any more than she did at that moment. He returned to her with their baby, once the nurses and theatre staff had cleared the equipment away. Then carefully lay the baby on her chest, before sitting down next to her. Reaching over he took hold of her little hand, studying her little fingers. The baby opened her eyes for the first time and Grissom's gaze was met with her perfect blue eyes. Sara just watched his face. The emotions that flirted over it were all she needed to see. Whilst she fought the effect of the drugs they had given her, trying to remain awake. Sara reached her hand to his cheek, drawing his attention to her then gave him a smile.

"I think you should let the others know." She whispered.

Grissom just looked at their daughter again, then looked at the nurse. Who nodded her head, indicating it would be all right.

"Yeah" he replied looking back at the baby, before rising and placing a kiss on Sara's forehead.

"Thank you Sara." He whispered, as his hand rested on their child.

She placed her hand on his as the baby moved her legs. Her smile said it all.

Grissom turned and made his way to the waiting area, knowing that everyone would be awaiting the news. Their appointment had been scheduled at such a time that the others would all be off shift when the baby arrived. On entering the waiting area, Nick and Greg were the first to spot him and stepped forward.

"And?" Nick was the first to question.

"She's six pounds four ounces, has Sara's hair and blue eyes." Grissom answered, unable to prevent the smile that seemed plastered on his face.

"How's Sara?" Catharine asked.

"She's well, resting. They gave her some medication."

"When can we see them?" Greg asked.

"They'll be moving them out of the theatre soon enough." Grissom said. Looking back in the direction he'd come from.

"What did you name her?" Brass asked.

"Sara and I decided on Carolynn Laura Grissom."

"After both of your mothers." Catharine stated.

"Yes." Grissom returned, swaying from one foot to the other.

"Well you best get back to them." Catharine urged him, having noted his restlessness.

"Yeah, I'd best." Grissom said turning to leave.

That evening before shift, everyone crowded into Sara's room to coo over the baby.

"She's definitely got her mother's looks." Greg said, looking at the baby Sara held.

"Well thank heavens for that, could you imagine if she got Gris's." Nick said, whilst he jostled Greg out of the way.

Grissom just looked at Nick for that.

"She appears to be a very contented little girl." Brass spoke up from next to Gill.

"She's a much-loved little girl, and she knows it." Catherine stated, watching the two parents. Smiling to herself, never having thought she would see this.

"But then with her parents why wouldn't she be." Nick backed Catherine's words.

"I'm taking her shopping when she's older." Greg stated.

"What!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well we can't let Sara dress her in jeans and t-shirts all her life." Greg stated, hoping to get a rise out of Sara.

Catharine noted how both Sara and Grissom had seemed to have zoned-out from them, and seemed wrapped up in their own little world.

"Come guy let's get going, and leave the three of them to themselves." She said, taking hold of Nick and Greg's arms, pulling them towards the door.

Brass followed them out, but neither Sara nor Grissom noted their departure. As they both were enchanted by the spell cast by their daughter, their own personal miracle.

*¨*•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•*¨*

Deciding where to end a story is often the hardest part for any writer, because no story really ever ends. I hoped you enjoyed the story, and that the ending was worth the angst I put them through in the beginning.

Here's to Sara and Grissom, probably two of the most complex and difficult characters I've tried to write, to date.


End file.
